Más allá de las máscaras
by Leukar
Summary: Después del intento fallido de recuperar a Inoue, Ichigo y los demás vuelven al mundo humano, tan solo para enterarse de que Aizen tiene una nueva manera de conseguir la llave real que involucra a las cuatro casas de familias nobles. Capítulo 9
1. Prólogo: Ausencia

Prólogo: ausencia

La batalla se acercaba, pero ellos no se sentían preparados. Tras el intento fallido de recuperar a Inoue, que fue secuestrada por los arrancars, y llevada a hueco mundo, el ambiente estaba tenso, incluso sería posible cortarlo con las manos. No hablaban, simplemente se preparaban para lo que ocurriría, si los cálculos eran correctos, dentro de dos semanas.

Habían fallado, y eso había causado una deuda con sus almas que tenían que subsanar.

Los tres, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad, estaban otra vez en aquel extraño lugar debajo del almacén e Urahara que recorría prácticamente todo el subsuelo de Karakura. Estaban llenos de heridas, agotados y con un peso en el alma inabarcable, porque le habían fallado a Inoue.

-L siento, hemos fallado, no hemos podido traerla- esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ichigo con una monotonía inusual en él, como las de un autómata... Había dejado algo más que una compañera en hueco mundo...

-Vaya por dios...- Urahara y Yoruichi miraban hacía los tres exhaustos chicos con mirada seria- que se le va a hacer... Por ahora tendremos que curar vuestras heridas, pero antes...- Urahara echó una mirada hacia una roca un ando alejada, donde una chica morena y con el pelo corto estaba apoyada en ella. Sus ojos tenían una expresión indescifrable...


	2. I Creación de sangre

Capitulo 1:creación de sangre

La muchacha miró largamente a Ichigo, con una mirada que tanto podría expresar la ira mas temible, como el dolor mas intenso, pero el chico no sabía cual de las dos era.

-Tatsuki... Yo...- Ichigo bajó la mirada. Aunque no le había prometido nada, le había fallado también a ella, a su amiga de la infancia, la mejor amiga de Inoue... ¿le perdonaría algún día?- no he podido traerla de vuelta...

-No seas estúpido, Kurosaki, no estabas tu solo, así que no vayas de héroe amargado, no eres el único culpable- Ishida se quitó sus gafas, que tenían los cristales rotos, e hizo amago de limpiarlas, pero al ver de cerca el penoso estado en que ese encontraban, decidió dejarlo por imposible- no eres el único que está preocupado por Inoue-san, ninguno de nosotros piensa dejarlo así, no es cierto, Sado-kun? Uhmp!! ¿Pero qué...?- Tatsuki se había acercado sigilosamente hasta los chicos y le había propinado un puñetazo en la nariz a Ishida (que probablemente se la habría roto).

-Ichigo..., me dijiste "esto no es algo que te incumba", pero a mi mejor amiga se la han llevado...- Tatsuki se quedó de pie mirando a Ichigo con esa extraña mirada que seguía sin poder descifrar, ese golpe a Ishida, sin duda era de la Tatsuki que el conocía, pero, ¿qué más había?- ...también me dijiste, "no te involucres" pero has involucrado al cuatro ojos ese y a Sado, y dime, Ichigo, ¿PORQUÉ TENDRÍAN ELLOS QUE INVOLUCRARSE, QUE SABEN ELLOS DE ORIHIME, LO QUE ELLA SIENTE Y QUIERE , ACASO NO ESTOY YO MUCHO MAS INVOLUCRADA QUE ELLOS?

Entiendo que no tengo la fuerza ni el poder suficiente, pero supuestamente eres mi amigo, ¿cómo se te ocurre ocultármelo? No me vuelvas a ocultar nada Ichigo...- el pie de Tatsuki se deslizó a una velocidad de vértigo al estómago de Ichigo, haciéndole caer de espaldas con un gran dolor en el lugar donde Tatsuki le había golpeado- ...y una cosa más... ¿quién te dijo que podías regresar sin Orihime?

Ichigo levantó la cabeza sorprendido por lo que Tatsuki había dicho, pero la muchacha no había esperado ninguna respuesta y ya se marchaba. El chico cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar las ideas que pululaban por su mente,... Primero Karin, ahora Tatsuki..., luego quién vendría pidiéndole respuestas, ¿su padre?, solo faltaría eso. Se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida de aquel inmenso subterráneo, aún tenían que curarle las heridas, y encima ahora tenía una de más...

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos, era aun temprano, pero no podría seguir durmiendo. Desde que volvió a la sociedad de almas no había podido dormir bien ni un solo día, de eso ya hacían cinco.

si me hubiese esperado, si me hubiese ido al mundo mortal con Inoue... Quizás esto no hubiese ocurrido, quizás ahora... esos pensamiento paseaban una y otra vez por su mente, "no debes culparte, no es culpa tuya, no sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir" eso le había dicho Renji, pero aun así, ese sentimiento de culpa seguía residiendo en su corazón, "te culpas de todo lo malo que sucede alrededor, esa es una muy mala costumbre", eso también se lo había dicho Renji, pero no aliviaba el peso de la culpa, y además... Tampoco pudo olvidar la expresión de Ichigo cuando partieron hacia la sociedad de almas, una expresión abatida, de derrota, de... Decepción...esa era otra espina clavada en su corazón. Sabía que Ichigo había partido con Sado e Ishida hacia hueco mundo para traerla de vuelta... Cuando lo supo, sintió una rabia que nada podía sofocar... Ella no iba a ayudar a rescatarla, simplemente te iba a quedar observando, no iba a poder ayudarle...

Esa mañana tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba nada esa sensación...

En el momento en el que Rukia salía de la habitación del decimotercer escuadrón en la que había estado, el capitán Ukitake apareció en el pasillo, seguido del capitán Kuchiki, ambos con una mirada llena de

preocupación.

-Kuchiki-san, tenemos algo que decirte- su capitán hablaba con un deje de dolor en la voz- como sabrás, Kurosaki Ichigo partió a hueco mundo con la misión de traer de nuevo Inoue-san, pero... Ha fallado, han vuelto con las manos vacías.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rukia, ¿habían fallado?¿cómo era posible? Entonces, Inoue todavía estaba... Pero la voz de su hermano la sacó de los oscuros pensamientos en los que se veía sumergida.

-Y hay una cosa más,- el rostro de su hermano mostraba signos de una grave preocupación... ¿qué había pasado en hueco mundo?- todos los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales superiores han sido convocados por el comandante Yamamoto, así como también los líderes actuales de las cuatro casas nobles. Sería conveniente que tu también vinieses, Rukia. Es una emergencia.

-Byakuya-nii-sama,¿qué ha ocurrido?- desde que se levantó había tenido un mal presentimiento, ahora ya sabía porqué.

-Hemos descubierto... - el capitán Kuchiki hablaba con tono serio -el verdadero método que utilizará Aizen para crear la llave real, así como el motivo por el que necesitaba a Inoue Orihime -inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuartel -será mejor que os deis prisa.

Desapreció por la siguiente esquina, dejando una extraña sensación de incertidumbre en Rukia.

Ichigo despertó en su habitación. Era cerca del mediodía, pero no tenía ánimos suficientes como para levantarse. Otra vez llegaba a casa herido, otra vez sin haber hecho nada de provecho. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Karin mirándole preocupada. Genial, más, explicaciones, y lo peor de todo era que Karin también tenían piernas fuertes Suspiró y se incorporó su cama. Sus heridas ya estaban prácticamente curadas... Más rápido de lo normal.

-Ichi-nii, ¿estás bien?- recibió un asentimiento como única respuesta- bien, porque te están buscando. Creo que ocurre algo grave.

-¿Quién me busca?- miró por la ventana, pero no encontró a nadie.

-¡Yo te busco, Kurosaki-san!- Urahara entró alegremente en la habitación de Ichigo.

-¡¡U-Urahara!!¿Qué haces aquí?¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

-¡Oh! Tu hermana ha sido muy amable al dejarme pasar. Vaya, vaya, es muy tarde, pero veo que aún estás en la cama, ¿acaso lo ocurrido te ha deprimido?-Urahara sacó su abanico de quién sabe donde y como acostumbraba hacer ocultó su rostro tras él- no creo que puedas permitirte el capricho de perder este valioso tiempo, verás, en la sociedad de almas está a punto de comenzar una reunión de máxima importancia, y he de decirte que nos han invitado a una videoconferencia.

-¿Qué?¿Dónde?¿En la casa de Inoue?

-No, hemos trasladado la pantalla a mi almacén, así que ya estás tardando, la sociedad de almas no te va a esperar.

Ni tampoco nos va a ayudar Pensó Ichigo.

-Karin...

-No te preocupes Ichi-nii, sólo ocúpate de volver entero, ¿vale? Ya me lo contarás todo más tarde, ¿prometido?

-Prometido.

-Bien, Kurosaki-san, nos vamos.

Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Tessai, Yoruichi, y los niños que trabajaban en la tienda, Jinta y Ururu, ya los estaban esperando.

-Llegas tarde, Ichigo. Apuesto a que estabas tumbado en tu cama lamentándote en vez de actuar. Das pena- sin duda alguna esa era la Tatsuki de siempre, más tarde tendría una larga charla con ella.

-Que bien que te conoce, ¿no, Ichigo?- una figura había aparecido repentinamente a espaldas de Ichigo- ¿Amigos de la infancia?

-¡Hirako! ¿Qué haces aquí?- el muchacho no se esperaba ver al vizard en ese lugar- ¿Porqué estás aquí?

-Que maleducado. Yo también tengo derecho de enterarme de lo que sabe la sociedad de almas. Además si vamos a "colaborar" con ellos, nosotros debemos tener la máxima información posible.

-Lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros, puesto que vosotros, en cierto modo, sois como los arrancars, y al mismo tiempo sois completamente distintos. Seguramente sabréis muchas cosas que nosotros ignoramos.

El comandante Yamamoto, y líder del primer escuadrón, había aparecido en esa extraña pantalla. Todos los presentes se giraron inmediatamente y vieron a mucha mas gente de lo habitual. Estaban los diez capitanes restantes de la sociedad de almas, los doce tenientes, así como también estaban algunos de los oficiales de mas alto rango, como Ikkaku y Yumichika, y también los dos principales subordinados del capitán Ukitake, de cuyos nombres Ichigo no se acordaba. También estaba Rukia, con quien cruzó una mirada interrogante, pero sin respuesta a la izquierda de su capitán, y también otros personajes que Ichigo no pudo identificar. Aunque un instante después encontró otro rostro que le resultó familiar...

-¡Kukkaku!¿qué haces ahí?

-Aunque no me ha hecho mucha gracia venir, los líderes de las familias nobles debían asistir, así que no tuve más remedio.

-¿Eres la líder de una casa de nobles?- inconscientemente comparó a Kukkaku con Byakuya, ambos líderes de las casas nobles... Definitivamente no se parecían en nada;¿no le estaría tomando el pelo?

-Ahora no hay timepo para este tipo de discusiones. -el comandante había vuelto a tomar la palabra- el motivo de esta reunión algunos ya l sabéis... Hemos encontrado, el método que utilizará Aizen para crear la llave real y así poder llegar hasta el rey.

-Pero todo eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no?, necesitaba las 100.000 almas y...- Ichigo se cortó a mitad, pues el capitán Ukitake había avanzado y se disponía a hablar.

-Ya no necesita un número tan elevado de almas. Ahora, tan solo necesita...- extendió los dedos de su mano y dijo- cinco almas, y una de ellas, ya está en su poder.

-¿Inoue?¿Por qué la querría? Ella apenas ha tenido contacto con la sociedad de almas, únicamente el último año...

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Kurosaki - el comandante volvió a tomar la palabra - primero debemos explicaros, como se creó por primera vez la llave real:

Para poder proteger al rey, las cuatro casas de familias nobles decidieron crear una llave especial, una llave que conduciría a la residencia real. Podría decirse, que el lugar donde está el rey se encuentra en una especie de espacio paralelo que se creó gracias a la llave, y que se volverá a abrir con ella. Solo los líderes de las familias nobles sabía como acceder a la residencia del rey, pero para que no hubiese ningún tipo de traición hicieron un pacto, y con su propia sangre, que la depositaron en una llave creada a partir de los muros de la residencia real, crearon la Ouken, la llave real. Tras cerrar el camino que llevaba hacia la residencia real, la llave se rompió, y cada familia se guardó un pedazo, dejando uno también en el Gotei 13, y otro en la sala de los 46.

Cuando Aizen destruyó dicha sala, se llevó también el pedazo de la Ouken, aunque por aquel entonces, todavía no había encontrado una finalidad exacta para aquel pedazo, pero fue previsor y se lo llevó. Ahora, todo lo que Aizen necesita es la sangre de algún miembro de las cuatro casas de familias nobles, el pedazo de la Ouken, y, el poder de Inoue Orihime.

-¿Qué? Los poderes de Inoue-san no podrían servirle a Aizen. Sí, ella puede crear barreras y tiene poderes de curación, pero no veo en que le puede servir a Aizen para conseguir la Ouken, además, ¿no le harían falta los otros pedazos?- lo que dice Ishida es cierto, pensó Ichigo- Inoue-san no puede crear algo de la nada.

-En eso te equivocas- la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana Retsu, se había adelantado y se dirigía a todos los presentes- durante la semana que estuvisteis aquí después de la partida de Aizen, hable con Inoue-san porque me habían llamado la atención sus poderes. Le hice unas pequeñas pruebas y descubrí cosas muy interesantes. La habilidad de curación de Inoue-san, en realidad no era una habilidad de curación, sino de regresión. Este tipo de habilidades son muy poco frecuentes, y en todo el tiempo que llevo como capitana del cuarto escuadrón, jamás había visto algo parecido. Su habilidad de regresión crea una barrera alrededor de lo que se quiera recuperar, entonces se crea una imagen en su mente con dicha cosa en el estado deseado, y dentro de la barrera se altera el tiempo para que el objeto, o la persona, vuelva a ser lo que era antes. En este caso, lo que Aizen quiere recuperar el la Ouken, y con el poder de Orihime y el pedazo robado, los últimos ingredientes que faltarían serían la sangre de los nobles.

-Pero, ¿por qué Inoue no nos dijo nada acerca de las pruebas?¿y por qué no nos dijeron esto antes?¿Cómo se enteraron los arrancars de los efectos de los poderes de Inoue-san?

-Cuantas preguntas, pero te responderé gustosa a todas ellas. En primer lugar, porque yo misma le pedí que no comentara con nadie lo de las pruebas. Segundo, Aizen no sabía de la existencia de los poderes de Inoue-san, así que nosotros tampoco nos podíamos imaginar que iba a usar ese método hasta que se llevó. Entonces solo tuve que atar cabos y en cuanto a la tercera, estoy segura de que en una de las batallas, Inoue-san hizo uso de su habilidad de regresión y los arrancars la vieron y se interesaron en ella.

-Shihouin Yoruichi, hija del actual líder del clan Shihouin, debes volver a la sociedad de almas, y...- el comandante Yamamoto se dirigió hacia Urahara- estoy seguro de que tu conoces el paradero del anterior líder del clan Shirakawa, y queremos que nos lo digas...

-¿Shirakawa?-preguntó Ichigo

-¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki?

-No, nada, no es nada...- ¿Shirakawa? , volvió a repetir en su mente Ichigo

-Me parece que eso no va a poder ser posible- sus ojos se habían posado en Ichigo.-Yo mismo me pondré en contacto con Shirakawa-san. ¡Y, bueno, si no tenéis nada más que decirnos, aquí nos despedimos!

-¡Espera, Urahara!- la voz del comandante sonaba furiosa, pero la pantalla ya estaba desconectada.

-Vaya, vaya, si ese es el método que usará,- su mirada se posó de nuevo en Ichigo - tenemos un pequeño problema...


	3. II Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO 2: RECUERDOS

Inoue estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación en el castillo "Las noches". Una tímida lágrima surcaba su rostro, pero ella no quería llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, que superar sus miedos, no podía dejar que la situación en la que se encontraba pudiese con ella. Sabía que Ichigo había ido a por ella, pero no lo había conseguido. Había vuelto al mundo mortal, sin ella, pero a salvo. Eso era lo único que a ella le importaba. En ese momento, no tenía más remedio que seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado los arrancars. Si intentaba escapar, otros sufrirían las consecuencias. Eso se lo habían dejado muy claro. Ojalá que alguien me detenga, ojalá que no salga bien, sino...todo acabará... . Inoue sólo podía pensar en eso. En lo que tenían planeado para ella, para la sociedad de almas, y para todos los mundos mortales que pudiesen existir...

Todavía estaban reunidos alrededor de la pantalla que hace un momento mostraba una pequeña parte de la sociedad de almas. La noticia les había cogido desprevenidos. Todos los cálculos que habían hecho con respecto a los próximos ataques de Aizen no servían para nada. Podían atacar en cualquier momento. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué no habían atacado ya? ¿A que esperaban?

-Parece que no me queda más remedio que ir a la sociedad de almas- dijo Yoruichi, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Oh, vaya!, ¿pero vas a obedecerles?- Urahara volvía a olvidar la seriedad del asunto. Aquella noticia no parecía haberle pillado por sorpresa.

-Sí, además, tengo unos asuntos que solucionar. Supongo que podré dejarte a cargo de todo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudas de mi?

Urahara recibió una especie de risa irónica como única respuesta. Después, Yoruichi se marchó del sótano en el que estaban.

-Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo el vizard, haciendo un ademán de despedida- Por cierto, Ichigo, cuando estés recuperado vuelve y seguiremos entrenando, aún te falta mucho para llegar a dominarlo.

-Creo que todos deberíamos irnos y prepararnos, en cualquier momento pueden atacar los arrancars. -Urahara se

dirigió hacia la salida. Inmediatamente todos se fueron también de aquel sitio. Ichigo se acercó lentamente a Tatsuki, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Tatsuki, ¿por qué estás aquí?- inmediatamente Ichigo cambió de pregunta, al ver la mirada repleta de maldiciones que le había lanzado su amiga- quiero decir, ¿por qué estás sólo tú aquí? ¿No han venido también Mizuiru y Keigo?

-Les dije que no viniesen todavía, seguramente si hubiesen venido habrían armado mucho escándalo y yo no podría tener esta charla contigo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras salían de la tienda de Urahara y se metieron en una calle cualquiera. No tenían rumbo fijo.

-Bueno, ¿qué, me vas a decir cómo te has metido en todo esto o solo vamos a observar el paisaje?

Si se paraba a pensarlo, tan solo el azar había decidido que él se convertiría en shinigami, sino fuera así, seguiría siendo un humano con una capacidad innata para comunicarse con los espíritus. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero eso le inquietó. Durante un instante, su mirada se posó en el río que había a su izquierda. Hasta inconscientemente, siempre iba a parar allí.

-Verás, un par de meses antes de comenzar el verano, vi por primera vez a un hollow, no sabía lo que era, ni que hacía allí, pero un instante después, la vi también a ella...

Ichigo y Tatsuki se sentaron en el borde del río y estuvieron hablando durante horas. Había mucho que contar...

Urahara se había retirado a su habitación a pensar sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues una energía espiritual que le era muy conocida se le había acercado muy rápidamente.

-Kurosaki-san, que sorpresa, no pensaba que vendrías tan rápido. Dime, ¿tengo que seguir llamándote por este apellido o por el original? Tan solo es curiosidad.

-Cuando me casé con Masaki renuncié a mi antiguo apellido, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Je, sí, lo se perfectamente. Por cierto, lo has oído, ¿verdad?-Isshin guardó silencio, pero tan solo confirmaba lo evidente-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Supongo... Que no tengo más remedio que decirles la verdad. Esta vez, no dejará que nadie se lleve a mi familia.

-Vaya, esto tendría que haberlo grabado, Kurosaki actuando como un verdadero padre, parece increíble, jujuju...

-¿Tan raro parece? Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a ponerse serio de vez en cuando.- Isshin salió de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que actuar ahora?

En la sociedad de almas había mucho movimiento. Tras la reunión que habían tenido, el capitán general estaba furioso. Urahara había sido muy atrevido al tratarle así a él. Pero no se podía hacer nada. La conexión solo era posible si las dos partes estaban conectadas. Urahara escondía algo, eso lo sabía, pero si era referente al nuevo método que usaría Aizen, era peligroso ocultarlo. Inmediatamente mandó llamar al grupo que había estado con anterioridad en el mundo mortal. Tenía otra misión para ellos.

Cuando estuvieron todos presentes delante de él, comenzó a hablar.

-No podemos fiarnos de la palabra de Urahara. No tengo ninguna duda de que informará de todo esto a Shirakawa, pero aún así, nosotros tenemos que tener un contacto directo con él. Quiero que vayáis de nuevo a Karakura e investiguéis sobre el paradero de Shirakawa. Seguramente no estará muy lejos de Urahara, así que también quiero que le sigáis a él, aunque eso resulte aún más difícil. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-¡Sí, señor!- todos respondieron al unísono.

-Así que estamos de vuelta en Karakura, ¿no?- dijo Renji, con cara de pocos amigos, aunque en realidad la idea no le molestaba mucho- supongo que esta vez no me podré quedar en la tienda de Urahara, si tenemos que seguirle...

-¡Todo lo contrario!-el capitán Hitsugaya levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Renji - lo que tienes que hacer es seguir cada uno de sus movimientos y si es posible identificar a Shirakawa Isshin.

-¿Pero como lo voy ha hacer si ni siquiera tengo una fotografía suya por la que identificarlo? Ese trío lo hizo muy bien limpiando al completo su pasado en la sociedad de almas.¡Ahora son ilocalizables!

-Eso no importa. Simplemente tienes que ceñirte a las órdenes que hemos recibido.

-¡Vamos, capitán, no sea tan duro con Abarai-kun!- le dijo Matsumoto.

-Esta es la casa de Ichigo, ¿no?- Ikkaku se había acercado hacia una de las casas que había en la calle. -La otra vez entramos por el techo, así que no se reconocerla muy bien.

-Sí, es esta-Rukia ya se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando alguien salió de ella.

-¡Rukia-chan!¡Ya pensaba que no ibas a volver! Y yo que ya le iba a echar la bronca a Ichigo por si te había hecho algo.-El padre de Ichigo ya se disponía a abrazar a Rukia cuando miró la mirada asesina que le lanzaba un chico pelirrojo que estaba delante de él.

-¿Y tú quien c eres?

-¿¡Vienes a mi casa y no sabes quién soy!?¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?

-Jeje, Renji, este es el padre de Ichigo.- aunque vaya padre, pensó Rukia.

-Así es, y mejor que te quede claro que...- sus palabras dejaron de salir de su boca, al fijarse en la belleza que estaba detrás de todos esos chicos que había delante de su casa.- ¡Un ángel debe haberse fugado del cielo, porque tu has llegado a mi lado!

Rápidamente se arrodilló frente a Matsumoto y con su faceta más galante comenzó a recitarle todo un repertorio de poesías y poemas. Inmediatamente la invitó a entrar, pero como única respuesta recibió un rápido rodillazo, que no dio en el blanco.

-Señorita, no me subestime...- pero un rápido puñetazo de Matsumoto, que le dio en plena cara, le dejó inconsciente.

-Bueno, nos ha invitado a entrar, ¿no?

-¡No os preocupéis por él, siempre es así!- dijo alegremente Rukia.

-No, si no nos íbamos a preocupar... Mira que Ichigo tiene un padre muy raro...- Renji miró a Isshin, ¿de verdad que éste es su padre? (recordad el trato que había echo con Urahara)

-¿Ichigo? ¿Yuzu? ¿Karin? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Rukia llamó a gritos por si había alguien más en casa.

-¡Rukia-onee-chan!- la dulce voz de Yuzu la recibió muy alegre. La echaba de menos.- ¡Has vuelto!¡Que alegría!

Yuzu miró hacia la entrada, donde los shinigamis se habían quedado. Les invitó a entrar también, y cuando vio a su padre soltó una exclamación, miró hacia Matsumoto y dijo algo como nada más llegar y ya está igual... nunca cambiará . Cerró la puerta de la entrada dejando a su padre fuera y se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de té.

-Onii-chan aún no ha venido, pero de todos modos podéis quedaros aquí hasta que venga, creo que todavía está con el tío raro ese que vino a recogerle, aunque ya hace horas que se ha ido- dijo Yuzu, que ya estaba preparando el té.

-Yuzu, ¿con quién estás hablando?- la cara de Karin asomó por el pasillo, y se quedó bastante impresionada al ver a Rukia y a los otros shinigamis- ¡Vaya, Rukia-chan, has vuelto!

-Sí, ya estoy aquí, ehmm...-Rukia miró detrás suya, donde todos los shinigamis estaban mirando a Karin- esto... Ellos son unos amigos míos... Ejem...bueno, tu hermano está en casa?

-¿Uhm?- Yuzu miraba a los chicos un tanto preocupada, ¿seguro que Rukia-chan estará bien con ellos?- No, oni-chan aún no ha venido, pero si queréis podéis pasar y esperarle, no tardará mucho...

-Sí, claro, esperaremos...

Ichigo se dirigía silencioso hacia una vieja casa que hacía años estaba deshabitada. Cuando era niño, solí ir mucho allí, ya que como podía ver fantasmas desde niño, todo el mundo creía que era muy rarito, y, en ese lugar, podía estar solo, sin nadie que le molestase, tan solo los espíritus.

Desde haría unos diez años, se decía que esa casa estaba embrujada, casi todo el mundo que iba allí decía que habíha visto algún fantasma, y con el tiempo, la gente le fue cogiendo miedo a aquella casa.

Pero lo cierto era que el propio Ichigo la había embrujado. Él tenía el don de hacer que las personas sin poderes espirituales pudiesen ver espíritus y esas cosas, aunque últimamente no lo usaba mucho ( es cierto, en el capítulo 1 del manga, Ichigo espanta a los tíos que estaban con el monopatín enseñándoles el espíritu de la chica que había muerto, aunque en anime no lo pusieron). Y lo había usado de tal manera, que los efectos fueron permanentes. Hacía ya más de año que iba a ese lugar.

Era una casa muy grande, con un jardín mal cuidado (en realidad estaba completamente descuidado), aunque muy grande también, y una fuente que hacía tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Pasó de largo la verja que daba al jardín principal, y siguió la valla de madera que protegía la casa, hasta llegar a la parte trasera.

Una de las tablas estaba suelta, y era por ahí por donde entraba. Por alguna extraña razón, la puerta principal jamás había podido abrirla.

Apartó la tabla y entró. Una infinidad de recuerdos le inundaron. Por casi todas las paredes había dibujos que él mismo había echo.

Era extraño. Aquél lugar, que para todo el mundo era un lugar horrible, para él era un lugar donde podía olvidarse de los problemas, aquel lugar le daba tranquilidad.

Entró por una de las habitaciones que allí habían y se sentó en el suelo y alzó la mirada al techo. Hasta allí había dibujos. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para dibujarlos allí? Aunque estos parecían distintos. Daba igual. Habíha ido allí para intentar calmarse y aclarar sus ideas, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Por unos instantes lo intentó, pero estaba cansado. Cerró los ojos un momento, tan solo un momento, pero se quedó dormido.

Estaba de camino a casa, volviendo del dojo. Tatsuki le había vuelto a meter una paliza. Iba de la mano de su madre. Aunque había pedido, ante ella sólo podía sonreír. Ichigo levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. No había ni una sola nube, justo como a él le gustaba. Un día casi perfecto, pensó. Pero eso no podía durar.

No muy lejos, una nube oscura comenzó a cubrir todo el cielo. Por las calles sonaron sirenas. Los bomberos. Un incendio.

Ichigo miró a su madre, parecía preocupada. El incendio era cerca de casa.

-Ichigo, quédate aquí, que yo iré a ver que pasa- dijo ella mientras se alejaba, mientras sus manos se separaban.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero su madre no volvía, y quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Abandonó el banco en el que se había sentado a esperar a su madre y salió corriendo en dirección del incendio.

Muy cerca de su casa, una casa estaba en llamas, los bomberos apenas podían hacer nada. Se oían gritos, provenientes del interior de la vivienda. Ichigo encontró a sus padres muy cerca. Su madre, le estaba diciendo algo a su padre, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

Ichigo, entonces, vio algo en lo que hasta entonces no se había fijado. En el muro de la casa de enfrente, había una mujer. Era una mujer joven, hermosa. Pero su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas. Junto a ella había un pequeño bulto inmóvil. Ichigo se acercó lentamente. Fue como si el corazón le dejase de latir. Era una sensación muy extraña, y cada vez que se acercaba un paso más hacia donde estaba la mujer, esa sensación iba aumentando.

Finalmente, vio lo que había entre aquel bulto de mantas. Era un bebé. Y parecía dormir. Tranquilamente. Sin nada que perturbase su sueño. Ni siquiera los sollozos de la mujer que se hallaba a su lado.

-Mi... Niño...- decía ella entre lágrima y lágrima- nunca más... Podré verte ...

Un grito alertó a Ichigo. Alguien detrás suya había visto también a aquella mujer, y a aquel niño...

Uno de los bomberos se acercó lentamente, ignorando al niño de pelo naranja. Se estaba acercando a la mujer,... La traspasó, cogió el bebé que estaba embutido entre las mantas y tocó su pequeño cuerpecito.

-¡Está vivo! ¡Aún vive!- eran gritos de alegría.

Pero la mujer aún lloraba, ella ya lo sabía, nunca más, podría verle, porque ella había muerto.

Ichigo seguía mirando a la mujer. ¿Por qué nadie más podía verla? ¿Por qué aquél hombre la había traspasado?

Como surgido de la nada, un niño, de la misma estatura que Ichigo, apareció detrás de la mujer. Llevaba una capa completamente blanca, que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Sus manos también eran blancas, como si el sol jamás hubiese tocado esa piel, y sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros.

Ichigo solo tenía claro una cosa: No era humano.

-¿A que tú también le puedes ver?- le preguntó el niño de la capucha.-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- dijo mientras se quitaba lentamente la capucha.

Ichigo se despertó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso?

------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, pero por favor, dejen algun comentario please!!! XDDD**

**os advierto que este fue mi primer fic, y aun no está acabado, poco a poco lo iré poniendo por aquí también, pero diganme qué les pareció, que me haría mucha ilusión!!!**

**saludos**


	4. III Sospechas

**CAPÍTULO 3: SOSPECHAS**

Le había asignado otra misión: conseguir la sangre de algún miembro de la familia Shiba. Demasiado fácil para él. En los últimos cien años, el rango más importante que había alcanzado un Shiba era el de teniente, y estaba muerto, por ser una especie de prototipo de arrancar. Aún así, era una misión importante, una parte de algo mucho más grande. La conquista del cielo.

Ulquiorra estaba en la Garganta, la grieta que conducía a hueco mundo y, en ese caso, a la sociedad de almas. Siguió caminando, sin prisa, con la misma expresión de serenidad inalterable, hasta que una luz, al fondo del camino, indicaba que ya había llegado.

Se posó con elegancia sobre la hierba y miró a su alrededor. El único inconveniente que tenía era que la casa siempre cambiaba de forma y de lugar. La habían dicho que siempre tenía un diseño ridículo. No sería difícil encontrarla.

Ante las atemorizadas miradas de los habitantes del rukongai, se puso a andar en la dirección opuesta al seiretei, allí ya iría más tarde.

--------------------------------------

Estaban reunidos en la salita de la casa de Ichigo, esperándole, pero él seguía sin aparecer.

-Bueno, Hitsugaya taichou, creo que podríamos empezar aunque él no esté. Más tarde ya le informaremos.

-Será lo mejor, pero...- el capitán dirigió su mirada hacia las niñas que todavía estaban en la salita con ellos, obviamente, queriendo enterarse de algo-¿vosotras no tenéis nada que hacer pe...?- iba a decir pequeñas, porque no tendrían mucho más de diez años, pero al fijarse en que era casi de la misma estatura, se tragó la última palabra.

-¡Queremos saber en que anda metido nuestro hermano!- respondieron las dos al unísono y haciendo los mismos gestos.

-¡Ahh!¡Pero que monaaaaaaaas!- dijo Matsumoto, abrazándose a las niñas.

-me... Estoy...asfixiando...

-Yuzu,... Aguanta...

-¡AAAAhhhh!¿Pero que haces pervirtiendo a mis hermanas?- en ese mismo momento, Ichigo acababa de entrar por la puerta, y se había encontrado con una escena un poco extraña.

-Ichigo, te estábamos esperando, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a lo que nos dijo el capitán general, lo de Shirakawa.- le dijo Rukia, ignorando a las pobres víctimas que estaban sufriendo a manos de Matsumoto.

-Ah, eso...-tenía un mal presentimiento, pero... ¿Cómo podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando? Nada, solo serían imaginaciones suyas.

-Por cierto Ichigo... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Emm... -Ichigo miró a Rukia de refilón, si le mentía seguro que le descubría- he estado hablando con Tatsuki sobre... Todo.- era la palabra que mejor lo definía.- Bueno, será mejor que entremos a mi habitación, allí podremos hablar un poco más tranquilos.

Ichigo se dirigió a las escaleras, después todos le siguieron. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Ichigo, este te quedó de pie, mientras los demás iban cogiendo asiento donde podían.

-Kurosaki, hay algo que me parece extraño,- el capitán le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿acaso no te sorprende nuestra llegada?

-Bueno, a decir verdad me lo esperaba, con Urahara sin decir nada sobre ese... Shirakawa. ¿Habéis venido por él, no?

-Sí. Nos han enviado aquí con la misión de conseguir encontrar a Shirakawa Isshin.

Esas palabras llegaron a su cerebro, para él, con demasiada lentitud. Y lograr entenderlas ya era otra cosa. El nombre de su padre era Isshin. Y su apellido de soltero Shirakawa. Se lo había cambiado por Kurosaki al casarse con su madre. Intentó controlar sus pensamientos... Sólo es una coincidencia, tan solo una estúpida coincidencia. Además, Toushiro había visto a su padre en el portal de la casa, donde seguramente todavía estaría inconciente. Si lo hubiese encontrado, no estaría allí hablando con él. Entonces, ¿no era él?

-Y...- la voz de Ichigo flaqueó un poco, apenas se notaba, pero tenía que aparentar ser el mismo de siempre- ¿ya le habéis encontrado?

-Si lo hubiésemos hecho no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Veintitrés años, y ni una pista de su paradero-respondió cansinamente

Ichigo respiró aliviado. Después de todo, solo era una coincidencia.

-Bien, ahora viene la parte en que nos tienes que ayudar. Creemos que Shirakawa vino aquí, a Karakura, ya que tenía a dos personas que lo podrían esconder: Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi. Si se hizo pasar por un humano, puede que residiese aquí por un tiempo y, en ese caso, debe haber algún registro que lo pruebe. Por muy poco que sea, necesitamos hasta la más mínima pista... ¿me estás escuchando, Kurosaki?

Ichigo había cogido ya la chaqueta y de disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Tenemos que ir a averiguar eso, ¿no?- dijo el chico, sin girar la cabeza.

Después de todo, aún podía ser él, ¿o no? Ichigo estaba confundido y tenía que averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por él mismo. Si su padre resultase ser un shinigami, quería ser él quién hablase con su padre. Sobre muchas cosas. Si su padre fuese shinigami, no tendría que haber ningún registro suyo de hacía más de veintitrés años. Entonces. Sólo entonces, podría saber si era un shinigami o no.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca del pueblo, donde estaban los archivos que necesitaban.

Ichigo... Se ha comportado de manera extraña- pensó Renji- creo que solo lo he notado yo... La mirada que ha puesto al oír el nombre de su padre... Seguro que ya lo sabe, pero entonces, ¿que está haciendo? A lo mejor quiere asegurarse y no meter la pata, aunque eso... No es propio de Ichigo. Supongo que sería extraño, enterarte de una cosa así, de esta manera. A nadie le gustaría. Y lo peor, es que nadie más lo tiene que saber, ni siquiera los capitanes. No debí haberme enterado... Aunque eso solo fue una parte., de todo lo que me dijo...

Renji miró a Ichigo, que no hablaba e iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Realmente le pasaba algo extraño.

La biblioteca aún estaba lejos, tendrían que andar bastante.

-----------------------------------------

Ya había llegado. No había duda. Era una casa de aspecto ridículo. Había una especie de entrada con forma de brazos gigantescos y dorados, exhibiendo claramente un letrero que decía : Familia Shiba

¿Acaso era una especie de provocación? Más bien un insulto, pensó Ulquiorra. Demasiado fácil.

Avanzó unos pasos y notó, no muy lejos de allí, una pequeña fuerza espiritual que se le acercaba sigilosamente. Pero no era más que escoria. Si era de la familia Shiba, le cogería su sangre; si no lo era, simplemente le mataría. Aunque si era de la familia Shiba también le iba a matar. Sin él saberlo, su destino ya se había decidido.

Ante él apareció una mujer de pelo negro. Tenía las manos en la cintura y ni un ápice de temor en sus ojos. Pero iba a morir.

-¿Así que eres un arrancar, eh?- dijo mirando la máscara de Ulquiorra.- je, que cosa más rara.

-Pareces demasiado tranquila sabiendo que te enfrentas a alguien superior a ti. - dijo con la arrogancia típica de él. - Pero bueno, ahora mismo, eso no importa. Sólo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Eres del clan Shiba?

-Si lo fuese, ¿qué harías?

-Arrebatarte tu sangre, por supuesto.

-Demasiado directo para mi gusto. Hay que saber ser educado cuando estás con "alguien superior a ti"- dijo ella, remarcando en sus últimas un claro toque de sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, pero, aún no me has respondido. ¿Eres o no del clan Shiba?- dijo sacando de la vaina su espada

-Je, puede que sí...

--------------------------------------

Habían llegado a la biblioteca haría unos quince minutos. Cuando llegaron, preguntaron a la bibliotecaria por los archivos del pueblo, y ella les sacó varias montañas de volúmenes densísimos. Se marcho con una extraña expresión seguramente, sería la primera vez que alguien se los pedía.

Por el camino habían recogido a Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro, para que así la tarea se les hiciese menos pesada y acabar con ello lo antes posible.

Ichigo ya tenía una idea de lo que quería mirar. Los archivos de unos veintitrés años atrás. Por eso, fue el primero en acercarse a los archivos y buscar los de esa fecha. Pero alguien se fijó en ese pequeño detalle...

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas el primero en acercarte a esa montaña de libros?!- Keigo gritó de tal manera que todos los presentes en la biblioteca se giraron para mirarles.

Ichigo le lanzó un mirada mortífera, auque no tanto como el puñetazo que le propino a continuación.

-Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es importante- su voz no sonaba nada convincente- ¡Y no podemos tomárnoslo a la lidera! ¡Y punto en boca!

-Por-por supuesto, Ichigo, solo quería ...- una nueva mirada de Ichigo bastó para callar al asustado chico- ¡Nada!¡No quería nada!

Después de esto, cada uno cogió un volumen y se pusieron a examinarlos por separado. Ichigo pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Los ficheros de hacía entre veinte y veinticinco años. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no veía más que nombres sin rostro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Aquella tarde, habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas. Y el sueño... Era un recuerdo perdido. Él sabía que lo había vivido, pero hasta hace unas horas, era como si hubiese desaparecido de su memoria. Y ese niño... La piel blanca, los ojos negros... Y su mismo rostro. No había duda. Aquel niño de sus sueños era el hollow que habitaba en su interior.

Pero había algo que no encajaba. ¿Cómo era posible que de niño ya le hubiese visto? El hollow sólo existía desde... ¿Desde cuando exactamente?

La primera vez que lo había visto, fue en el enfrentamiento con Zaraki. ¿Fue allí?

No.

Tenía que buscar el primer momento en el que lo había sentido.

El entrenamiento con Urahara. Allí lo notó, lo sintió dentro de él. Estuvo a punto de convertirse en un monstruo... Pero, ¿de verdad fue ese el primer momento en el que lo había sentido?

No.

La lucha contra Renji en el mundo humano. Se sintió más fuerte, más poderoso, no le importaba si le herían, o incluso si le mataban, simplemente estaba... Sediento de sangre...sangre de shinigami. Entonces, estaba actuando como un hollow. Sí, ese fue el primer momento en el que luchó con la esencia de hollow en su interior, pero lo malo era que no sabía cuando se había introducido en su interior.

Y ese recuerdo, era real, lo sabía. Lo único que no sabía era como habían acabado unidos, ni como era que ambos tenían el mismo rostro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Mientras pensaba en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, llegó al apellido de su familia.

Veintitrés años antes, surgido de la nada, apareció un tipo llamado Shirakawa Isshin, que nada más llegar al pueblo se casó con Kurosaki Masaki y se cambió su apellido por el de ella.

Las fechas coincidían. Sin duda alguna, su padre era el shinigami que estaban buscando. Su puño se cerró fuertemente sobre la hoja de papel en que estaba escrito aquel registro y una ira ciega le invadió el corazón.

La había dejado morir. Era un shinigami, uno de los capitanes más poderosos que se recuerdan de la sociedad de almas, pero había dejado que un hollow asqueroso devorase su alma, perteneciente a una de las cuatro familias nobles de su mundo, y no había movido ni un dedo para salvar a la mujer a la que amaba. Era un cobarde. Y le odiaba. Con toda su alma.

Dejó el libro encima de la mesa y se fue silenciosamente de la biblioteca. Extrañamente, nadie notó su ausencia.

Sacó de su bolsillo el emblema que le había dado el capitán Ukitake. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

--------------------------------------

Alzó la espada en dirección a la mujer de pelo negro. No importaba su nombre. Rápido como un rayo, su colocó detrás de ella, descargando su zampakutou sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. Pero la mujer interpuso su propia espada entre ella y su enemigo. Pero la embestida fue brutal para ella, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Pero aún sostenía la espada entre ellos dos.

Sabiendo que el arrancar la superaba en fuerza, intentó ganarle en otra cosa. El Kidoh.

-Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, joya roja y rueda de acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. El sonido de las lanzas recorre el viejo castillo. ¡Hadouh 63, Raikouhou!

Esto pilló al arrancar un poco desprevenido, puesto que apenas había oído las palabras de su oponente. Se retiró rápidamente. El hechizo ni le dio. Pero tenía mucha potencia. Jamás lo reconocería.

Con un grito de guerra, la mujer dio un salto hasta llegar hasta el arrancar, con intención de hundir su espada en su cuerpo, pero tan solo atravesó el aire. Ya no estaba allí.

-Esto ya se me hace aburrido. Creo que voy a acabar ya con mi misión. - la voz sonó justo detrás de ella. Con un rápido movimiento, Ulquiorra la atravesó de parte a parte. La sangre manaba a borbotones. Guardó la espada en su funda y , de su túnica, sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal.

El cuerpo de Shiba Kuukaku estaba tendido sobre el suelo, gravemente herido. Dolía. Y dolía mucho, pero jamás se lo haría saber. Ella no se escondería. Si alguien la buscaba, ella daría la cara. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a que nadie de su familia fuese allí por ella. Su hermano aún tenía que hacerse mucho más fuerte. Mucho más. Miró a aquel hollow con aspecto casi humano con odio. Este ni se inmutó. Simplemente extendió la mano hacia en cuerpo de ella, poniendo la palma bocabajo. Una tenue luz iluminó su mano, y una de las gotas de sangre comenzó a flotar hasta llegar al recipiente que Ulquiorra había acercado. La gota se cristalizó y se quedó inmóvil dentro del frasco.

Dio media vuelta. Ya había cumplido. Aquella batalla no le había satisfecho en absoluto. Había sido fácil. Mortalmente fácil y aburrida. Moriría en unos pocos minutos. Ya no valía la pena siquiera absorber su destrozada alma.

Kuukaku ni se podía ya mover. Estaba empezando a perder la conciencia. Veía a aquel demonio alejarse con una pequeña parte de su ser. Una parte muy peligrosa. Sus ojos se cerraron y dejaron paso a un sueño, para ella y para siempre, eterno.

---------------------------------------

En la biblioteca, los progresos habían sido nulos, y estaban muy aburridos. Rukia llamó a Ichigo para preguntarle si había encontrado algo, pero el muchacho no estaba. ¿Cómo se había podido ir sin que los demás lo notasen? Ichigo apenas podía controlar su presión espiritual, lo habría notado. Los pensamientos de Rukia volaban por su cabeza. Lentamente, se fue acercando al lugar donde el chico había estado sentado. El registro que estaba observando aún seguía abierto. Una de las hojas estaba arrugada. La desdobló y el primer nombre que encontró era el de Shirakawa Isshin. Se cambió de apellido al casarse por el de... Kurosaki.

Un solo pensamiento le venía a Rukia a la cabeza: No podía ser real

--------------------------------------

Ichigo estaba llegando a su casa. A esas horas, su padre tendría que estar en la consulta. Quería pasar desapercibido y así pillarle por sorpresa, y con su recién descubierta habilidad para ocultar su energía espiritual, podía conseguirlo.

Entró en la consulta silenciosamente. Su padre estaba allí. Ni siquiera le había oído.

Con un rápido movimiento, saltó hacia él con el emblema señalándole y preparado para actuar. En el último momento, Isshin se dio cuenta de que su hijo se abalanzaba hacia, y que no podría esquivarlo... Lo había descubierto.

**Wueno, aqui el capi 3. Por ahora solo me ha respondido una persona... TT pero bueno, espero que pronto hayan más. **

**Gracias a Gabe Logan por postearme, qye siempre hace ilu **


	5. IV Cuéntales la verdad a tus niños I

**CAPÍTULO 4: CUÉNTALES LA VERDAD A TUS NIÑOS (I)**

Shiba Ganju estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras maldecía a todo ser viviente.

-------------------------

Rukia había arrancado la página arrugada y se dirigía hacia la casa de Ichigo. Ella sola. Tenía que hablar con él.

-----------------------

Ichigo puso con fuerza el emblema sobre el cuerpo de su padre y vio, sin querer dar crédito a sus ojos, que de este salía un cuerpo de shinigami. El cuerpo de shinigami de Shirakawa Isshin.

---------------------

Ulquiorra volvía a cruzar la garganta, pero esta vez en dirección a hueco mundo. Sin ningún gesto de triunfo, este le entregó el frasco con la sangre de Shiba en su interior a Aizen. Este lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba completamente seguro de que Ulquiorra jamás le fallaría, por eso, aunque no era la espada más poderosa, ponía toda su confianza en él.

Miró con interés aquella pequeña botellita que contenía una pieza más que le llevaría hacia la conquista de su meta: el cielo. Pronto sería suyo...

-----------------------

Ganju estaba en la enfermería del seireitei. La capitana del cuarto escuadrón en persona estaba tratando de curar a su hermana, pero cuando llegaron ella había perdido demasiada sangre. La herida era realmente grave. No sabían si sobreviviría a aquella noche.

-Shiba Ganju, tu hermana ha recuperado la conciencia, pero aun así su estado es muy grave, pero... Ha insistido en verte- la capitana había salido con su teniente detrás de ella. Ambas estaban haciendo lo imposible por salvar una vida.

Ganju entró temeroso a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana, con mucho cuidado, como si solo con su presencia pudiera contaminar aquella sala y poner en peligro la vida de su hermana.

-Hermana...

-Ganju, he subestimado a ese maldito hollow- su voz sonaba muy cansada, como si le costase un esfuerzo tremendo decir dos palabras seguidas.- pero tú no lo hagas. No tienes que ir detrás de él. Primero tienes que hacerte más fuerte. La venganza no es un buen camino... ¡Je! Parece mentira, yo hablando de buenos caminos...

-Hermana, ahora no tengo tiempo de luchar contra nadie, ¡jamás podría dejar a alguien de mi familia solo cuando esté mal!¿Quién te has creído que soy?

-Ganju, sabes perfectamente porqué lo digo... Ganju... Esto, es un adiós...- no volvió a decir ninguna palabra, aunque su respiración aún era constante, era demasiado débil. No había abierto los ojos ni un solo momento. Seguramente para no derramar sus primeras lágrimas.

-Shiba, será mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotras- dijo la capitana Unohana, posando delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

Él apenas era consciente de que lo llevaban a otra sala, una para los amigos de los pacientes, pero estaba vacía.

Se había despedido de él. Sin más. Esa idiota le había dicho adiós, como si, nunca más...

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Era un cobarde que no había podido ayudarla en lo más mínimo.

Horas más tarde, vería como la capitana del cuarto escuadrón se acercaba a él portando la pipa de su hermana, algo que siempre llevaba con ella, entre una fina tela blanca. Una costumbre de nobles.

-----------------------

Ichigo miraba con incredulidad a su padre, ahora convertido en shinigami. Mostraba una expresión muy seria y, por lo tanto, muy rara en él.

Estaba furioso, con su padre, con aquellos monstruos con calavera y con el mundo en general.

-¿Qué significa esto, "gran shinigami"?- dijo Ichigo, poniendo todo su odio y su ira contenida en aquellas pocas palabras.

Su padre se levantó tranquilamente y miró a su hijo a los ojos, pero no pudo soportarlo. Se sentía culpable de la mentira que había creado y que era el mundo de sus hijos.

-No pensé que esto ocurriría así, pero supongo...- padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, uno buscando la verdad, el otro una pizca de comprensión- que quieres saberlo todo, ¿no?

-Simplemente quiero saber por qué nos mentiste, pero si eso implica saberlo todo, sí, quiero que me lo cuentes.

-Será un poco largo de contar. Bien, empezaremos por lo básico...

----------------------

Era el capitán del décimo escuadrón, además de ser el líder de la familia Shirakawa. Cuando, hace más de doscientos años, estaban en la sociedad de almas Urahara y Yoruichi, nosotros tres estábamos investigando a unos extraños hollows que estaban apareciendo recientemente. Se caracterizaban por una fuerza espiritual desmesurada y... Parecían tener la máscara partida, puesto que en algunos casos, se les podía ver una pequeña parte del rostro.

No teníamos una confirmación oficial de estos hechos, puesto que los únicos testigos estaban gravemente heridos y no decían nada en claro. No llegó a sobrevivir ninguno. Pero esto era suficiente como para ponernos sobre aviso.

Pero el capitán general no creía que lo que dijeron esos shinigamis era cierto, así que prohibió continuar con la investigación, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio de obedecerle, pero todo esto solo fue en apariencia.

Nosotros planeábamos ir al mundo humano a investigar con detenimiento estos sucesos, pero para que no nos descubriesen tendríamos que tener alguna especie de gigai que inhiba el poder espiritual.

Urahara trabajó en ello durante poco más de un año, y al fin consiguió lo que queríamos. Pero le descubrieron.

Fue Aizen quién le descubrió. Inmediatamente fue expulsado de la sociedad de almas, sin posibilidad de llevarse consigo ninguna de sus investigaciones. Ni el gigai especial, ni el hogyoku. Pero Yoruichi se dio cuenta del peligro que todo eso suponía para nosotros, y se apodero de ambas cosas, además de limpiar completamente tanto su vida en la sociedad de almas con la de Urahara.

Pero yo me quedé, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer allí. Una de ellas era averiguar como se había enterado Aizen de las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo el ex - capitán del escuadrón número doce.

Lo que descubrí me sorprendió sobremanera. Aizen estaba llevando a cabo una investigación similar a la nuestra, no con tanto éxito, he de decir. 

---------------------

-¡Ichigo!- en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Rukia, que venía corriendo desde la biblioteca hasta la casa del chico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se arrepintió de haber ido. Le sorprendió mucho ver al padre de Ichigo vestido de shinigami. Miró a Ichigo y vio que tenía el rostro contraído, seguramente de la rabia que no llegaba a mostrar. Se estaría reservando.-Yo... Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-No hace falta. - Ichigo la estaba mirando casi como a modo de súplica. Si estaba solo con su padre no lograría contenerse- Puedes quedarte.- el chico miró a su padre, con aquellas ropas, hasta llevaba una zampakutou. No sabía por qué, pero ese hecho le llamaba la atención.- ¿Por qué lo has ocultado todo?

-Aún no he acabado, pero... Simplemente por qué no quería meterte en todo esto, aunque luego, como puedes ver, todo se complicó. Tu naciste humano. Y hasta que murieras no debías entrometerte en asuntos de shinigamis. Pero no contaba con que tu poder espiritual fuese tan alto.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, en el que Rukia buscó un asiento para poder sentarse. Aquella iba a durar mucho.

Como si por aquello Isshin se diese cuenta de la existencia de la chica, procedió a relatarle lo que le había contado a su hijo.

Como no, Urahara también sabía lo de mi padre. Me pregunto quién más lo sabrá Pensaba Ichigo, durante el silencio que había reinado durante unos tensos segundos.

--------------------

Aizen, en realidad lo que buscaba era el hogyoku, pero encontró el nuevo gigai una mejor excusa para desterrar a Urahara, puesto que si descubrían aquel poder que había creado, posiblemente lo destruirían lo antes posible, y eso no le interesaba en absoluto.

Una vez desterrado, apenas pudo seguir buscando algo de información sobre él. Yoruichi hizo un buen trabajo.

Pasó un tiempo, y los arrancars, como los habíamos denominado por ese entonces, ya no aparecían. Algo o alguien había influido en eso, pero como no podía mantener el contacto con Urahara no pude saberlo con certeza.

Después de mucho tiempo, exactamente hace veintitrés años, me enviaron a una misión al mundo humano. Había aparecido un hollow con una fuerza espiritual inmensa, y tuvieron que enviar a un shinigami con rango de capitán para poder solucionarlo. El lugar donde había aparecido era Karakura.

Pero el hollow resultó ser un arrancar, aunque no estaba tan completo como los que ves ahora, ni mucho menos, pero aún así era poderoso. Y muy rápido. Nada más encontrarme con él, intenté derribarlo, pero se me escapó. De lo que no me di cuenta entonces era de que alguien me estaba observando.

Era una mujer humana, de unos veinticinco años. Y podía vernos. Tanto al hollow como a mi.

Yo estaba aún muy sorprendido, pero ella se acercó sin ningún temor a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que me preguntó, y cuando le respondí que sí, simplemente se fue con una sonrisa.

Estaba sorprendido, y quería volver a verla. Era hermosa.

Por suerte para mi, tenía ordenes de no volver a la sociedad de lamas hasta no derrotar al hollow, todavía tenía una oportunidad para saber su nombre.

Busqué un lugar para pasar la noche en alguna casa vacía, pero lo que encontré me convino más.

En una de las calles secundarias, entre dos grandes edificios que hacían más difícil fijarse en él, había un pequeño almacén con un letrero que decía "Almacén Urahara".

No esperaba encontrarme con él en ese lugar, pero pensándolo bien, era bastante obvio que el ex -capitán estuviese en ese lugar.

Me acerqué silenciosamente hasta el edificio, pero los habitantes de este ya habían notado mi presencia, y un hombre, de unos tres metros de altura con unas trencitas y un bigote enorme me abrió la puerta.

Era Tessai, el teniente de Urahara, que también se fue con su capitán hacía tiempo.

-Entre, Shirakawa-dono, le estábamos esperando.- le dijo, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando estaba a mitad de pasillo, me encontré con una mujer de piel morena y cabello largo.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es el gran Shirakawa!-dijo con un tono divertido.

-Que bien que hayas venido, ahora podremos hablar de ciertas cosas, que desde hace tiempo quería decirte, Shirakawa-san- la voz de Urahara apareció de una de las habitaciones que estaban en el pasillo.

-Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- les dijo yo. Esa noche estuvimos hablando de los hollows can la máscara partida, los arrancars, y me enteré de que en esa zona habían ido apareciendo con frecuencia, por lo que se habían mudado allí para estar más cerca del foco del peligro.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano y me puse el gigai que Urahara me había dado. Salí en busca de esa mujer con cara de ángel que me había visto luchar. Fue más difícil de lo que me esperaba, en esa ciudad había mucha gente.

Fue ella la que me encontró a mi. Estaba sentado en un banco del parque que había en el centro del pueblo, y ella se le acercó por detrás y le tocó en el hombro. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y picarona. Seguramente sabía por qué estaba allí.

Se sentó a mi lado, y se quedó extrañada, porque había notado que las otras personas podían verme.

Aunque sabía que iba en contra de las reglas (nunca he sido muy partidario de ellas), le conté todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la sociedad de almas.

Pero ella no se sorprendió de nada. Parecía como si ya lo supiese todo.

En ese momento, noté una presencia a nuestras espaldas.

Masaka se giró y miró sorprendida al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¡Riuken-kun!- (n/a si no recuerdo mal, así es como se escribía el nombre del padre de Ishida)

----------------------------

**¿nadie postea? TTTT bueno, yo lo seguiré poniendo igual, auqnue si lo leeis postead, que no cuesta nada**


	6. V Interrupción

**CAPÍTULO 5: INTERRUPCIÓN**

-¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde se han metido?

Renji había buscado por toda la biblioteca buscando a Rukia y a Ichigo, pero no les había encontrado. Entendía que a lo mejor se le pasase lo de Rukia, pero Ichigo... Lo difícil era no notar su fuerza espiritual. Y ahora ninguno de los dos estaban allí.

-¿Qué ocurre mmm...pelirrojo?- Tatsuki no acababa de acordarse de su nombre.

-¡Tengo un nombre!- aunque lo cierto era que el tampoco se acordaba del nombre de la chica.

-Muy bien, ¿pero qué pasa?

-Ichigo y Rukia han desaparecido.

Los demás le habían oído. Y todos coincidieron en que era muy extraño no haber notado la desaparición del chico.

-Quizá tenía algo urgente que hacer- dijo tímidamente Tatsuki. Ella le había visto. Había visto cuando el chico, furioso, había arrugado una de las hojas y se había marchado sin decir nada. Le conocía muy bien, y sabía que eso, significaba algo parecido a "no me molestes". sabía que era mejor dejar que lo solucionase él solo, pero la otra chica, Rukia, se había ido detrás del muchacho.

-¡Esto es muy urgente! Aunque no encontremos nada, tenemos que seguir buscando...

-Perdonen...- la bibliotecaria se había acercado a ellos- pero tengo que decirles que ya es hora de cerrar.

Espero a que alguno le diese algún tipo de contestación, y al no recibir ninguna, se marchó a su puesto. Ya se irían. Sujetos como ellos los había siempre.

-No hemos encontrado nada, será mejor que volvamos mañana- el capitán del décimo escuadrón cerró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida. Los demás también le siguieron.

Renji se quedó un poco rezagado y observó a Tatsuki. Sin duda ella sabía algo.

Unos metros más adelante, el capitán Hitsugaya había recibido un mensaje de la sociedad de almas.

Shiba Kuukaku había muerto. El enemigo tenía una pieza más.

-----------------------------

El teléfono de Rukia pitó. Tenía un mensaje de la sociedad de almas. Maldita sea murmuró para sus adentros. en un momento como este .

Leyó sorprendida el mensaje que salía en la pantalla de su móvil.

Los dos hombres la miraron.

-Joder, ¿qué es lo que ocurre ahora?- preguntó cabreado Ichigo.

-Han matado... ¡A Shiba Kuukaku!- dijo Rukia visiblemente alterada.

-Creo... Que debemos dejar esto para más tarde- Dijo Isshin, y mirando la expresión de su hijo añadió.- no pienso huir, Ichigo. Tendrás que volver pronto.

------------------------------

Ichigo y Rukia corrían en dirección al almacén de Urahara todo lo rápido que podían. No se habían dicho ni una palabra, aunque tenían mucho que decirse. Ambos miraban al frente, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron, ya todos estaban allí, esperándolos.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde salís vosotros dos?- dijo un enojado Renji, observando a los recién llegados.

-¿Es verdad eso, lo de Kuukaku?- preguntó Ichigo, pasando olímpicamente por alto la pregunta del shinigami.

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!

-Me temo que es verdad. La capitana Unohana ha intentado salvarla, pero ha sido imposible.- Urahara había aparecido de una habitación hacía apenas unos segundos cerrada.

- Ha sido... ¿un arrancar?- preguntó el capitán Hitsugaya.- o quizás...

-No. Está confirmado que ha sido un arrancar, lo dijo ella misma.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?- Rukia estaba visiblemente afectada. Shiba Kuukaku era... Alguien a quien le debía mucho, aunque ya hubiese pagado su deuda.

-No debemos alterarnos. El enemigo aún no tiene todas las piezas. Aun tenemos una oportunidad.

-¡Sería mucho más fácil, si tú nos dijeses donde demonios está ese tal Shirakawa!- Ikkaku había levantado la cabeza y le había dicho al tendero algo que ya tenía muchas ganas de decir.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero acaso estáis aquí por eso?

-¡Por supuesto!¿acaso crees que vendríamos aquí a perder el tiempo?

A Ichigo la sangre se le heló y por un segundo, parecía que no iba a volver a circular por su cuerpo. Shirakawa. Él era un miembro de la familia Shirakawa. Tanto él como sus hermanas eran parte de algo mucho más grande de lo que se pudieran imaginar. Y estaban en peligro.

Rukia lo sabía. Ella se había enterado casi al mismo tiempo que él de eso. Pero no decía nada. El chico la miró y vio que le estaba mirando de reojo mientras los dos hombres seguían discutiendo. Se miraron mutuamente e Ichigo comprendió. La chica no iba a decir nada, le dejaría que fuese él quien lo dijese, en el caso de que quisiese.

-Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando- Hitsugaya miró a su anfitrión con recelo- ya que no creo que nos vayan a ayudar. ¡Continuaremos mañana!

Cada uno se fue yendo hacía su casa y, en el caso de los shinigamis, a las casas donde iban a pasar la noche.

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia salieron, era ya noche cerrada. Había sido un día muy largo, y el chico no tenía ganas de saber en ese momento nada más. Simplemente quería descansar, tumbarse en su cama y olvidarse de que el mundo existía.

Cuando llegó a casa, vio a su padre esperándole, pero sin dar explicaciones subió a su cuarto y se tendió en su cama. Fue uno de esos extraños días en los que el sueño vino a recogerlo pronto. Seguramente estaría de paso.

Rukia entró en silencio en el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo y poniéndose un pijama que había cogido de su casa, se tumbó en la cama. No quería reconocerlo, pero... Había echado de menos el mundo humano.

-----------------------------

Había cogido la mochila e iba de camino al colegio. Habían pasado pocos días desde que el incendio se había llevado a aquella mujer, pero su espíritu aun estaba cerca, quizá con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo.

Ichigo evitaba pasar siempre que podía por allí. No le gustaba para nada ser el único que veía y oía los sollozos de aquella mujer, y mucho menos le gustaba cuando algo o alguien traspasaba su cuerpo.

Aunque había notado algo extraño en aquella mujer, algo que no vio el primer día, el día en que también conoció a ese niño tan extraño. Era una cadena. Una cadena que salía del pecho de la mujer y, que de algún modo, la mantenía unida a aquel lugar.

Y no era lo único extraño que veía. En esos pocos días, había visto a montones de personas que tenían aquella extraña cadena. Había visto a montones de personas que nadie más podía ver.

Miedo. Era el sentimiento que mejor definía su estado de ánimo en aquellos momentos.

Iba de la mano de su madre, de nuevo, y cuando le dejó en la puerta del colegio, el niño sintió que había perdido un valioso refugio que le protegería de todo mal. Ya solo, entró en el colegio y se fue derecho a su clase.

Ichigo tenía pocos amigos. La mayoría pensaba que era un niño muy extraño, que siempre hablaba solo. Pero el chico decía siempre que eso era mentira. Y la verdad era que ninguno de los dos decían mentiras.

Ichigo hablaba con los espíritus, pero los demás niños no los podían ver.

A la hora del patio, iba a ir con unos amigos suyos que estaban en los bancos cuando lo vio.

Subido a las ramas de un árbol, estaba el niño que vestía de blanco, y que tenía su mismo rostro.

-¡Ichigo!- le dijo este, con una sonrisa que al niño le dio más miedo que tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu amigo.

-Yo no te he dicho que fueras mi amigo. Y te he preguntado que cómo te llamas.

El niño de blanco bajó la mirada, como si lo que le había dicho Ichigo le hubiese herido.

-Yo no tengo nombre...

-¿Cómo?

------------------------------

Ichigo se despertó repentinamente. Otro sueño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Eso no era un simple sueño como el de todo el mundo. Era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo perdido pero, ¿qué le quería decir? No lo entendía. No entendía porqué, en un principio, lo había olvidado, ni porqué, ahora, empezaba recordarlo todo de repente.

Además, había otra cosa que no le cuadraba. Él, hasta hacía poco podía ver a los espíritus con tanta claridad, en realidad, poco antes de la aparición de Rukia. Y entonces, ¿por qué entonces tenía ese contacto tan fuerte con las almas?

Y también estaba la actitud del niño... De su hollow interior. No se parecía en nada al actual. Parecían iguales, pero completamente diferentes a la vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

---------------------------

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, que era de un blanco perlino sin apenas decoración. Era un chico de en apariencia de unos veinte años, pero en realidad podría tener unos varios cientos de años. Tenía el cabello corto y un par de mechones rebeldes le caían por el rostro. A su paso, los dos guardias que protegían el acceso al salón donde se hallaba su padre se arrodillaron tocando con la cabeza el suelo. Los ignoró. Ya estaba harto de todas esas ceremonias.

Abrió con fuerza las puertas dobles y ante él apareció una amplia sala del mismo estilo del anterior.

Cuando llego enfrente de él, se arrodilló, tal y como habían echo los guardias que custodiaban las puertas.

-Padre...

-Takeo, ya llevas varios días preocupado, pero no tienes por qué. La sociedad de almas sabe hacer su trabajo como se debe.

-Pero aun así... El enemigo es muy poderoso, deberíamos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.

-¡Takeo!- gritó furioso a su hijo- sabes perfectamente que nosotros no somos los que luchamos. ¡Los shinigamis luchan en nuestro nombre!

-¡Pero si ellos caen, nosotros caeremos con ellos!-se arrepintió en seguida de haber levantado la voz.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, como sabías que era imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ahora márchate.

Le obedeció. Inmediatamente, salió de la sala y de la vista de su padre.

Se fue hacia su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró con una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabello largo, ojos azules y rasgos delicados.

-No ha habido suerte, ¿verdad?-su voz era muy suave, pero con una fuerza y voluntad inigualables.

-No.

-Y te vas a ir.

-Ya lo sabes. No pienso quedarme parado en una situación así. Tendrás que cubrirme. Estaré ausente varias semanas. Y controla a Shizuka y a Daiichi, no se vayan a ir de la lengua.

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras veía como el chico cogía las cosas y salía de la habitación.- buena suerte hermano...

Se miraron a los ojos, mientras el cuerpo de Takeo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta no quedar nada ya de él.

-Adiós...

-------------------------

**aqui otro, y me haría mucha ilusión que alguien me posteara TT**


	7. VI Cuéntales la verdad a tus niños II

CAPÍTULO 6: CUENTÁLES LA VERDAD A TUS NIÑOS (II)

--------

Rukia se despertó. Había sentido una explosión de la energía espiritual de Ichigo, hacía apenas unos segundos. Se levantó y vio como ambas hermanas también estaban levantadas, mirándola preocupada.

Rukia salió inmediatamente de la habitación y entró en el cuarto del chico. Lo vio incorporado en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Por su frente corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-¡Ichigo!¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Nada.- La chica le miró con severidad. No se iría sin una buena explicación. - no ha sido más que... Un sueño.

La shinigami lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Un sueño? ¿Un sueño había causado aquella inmensa explosión de la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo? No se lo iba a creer.

-¿Me tomas por idiota?- le dijo casi chillando.-Ichigo, me est...

-Rukia, te digo que no ocurre nada. Tan solo... He tenido un mal recuerdo.

Diciéndolo bien, puede que Rukia pensase en otra cosa, en otro recuerdo. Y surtió efecto. Su rostro se suavizó un poco y desvió la mirada.

Durante unos angustiosos segundos, un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos. Uno miraba por la ventana. El sol ya estaba saliendo. La otra miraba al suelo, a sus pies descalzos sobre él.

Oyeron unos pasos y Yuzu y Karin aparecieron por la puerta. Miraron a su hermano preocupadas, y luego a la que se había convertido en su hermana postiza.

-O...Oni-chan- dijo tímidamente Yuzu.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

El muchacho se quedó mirando a su hermana pequeña por unos momentos. ¿Ella también lo había notado? Seguramente se habría pasado. Pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Había sido algo imprevisto. Simplemente despertó, y la energía comenzó a manar de él. No sabía por qué había pasado.

-No os preocupéis, de verdad, no ha sido nada...

----------------

Yoruichi caminaba por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo allí. Entonces tenía un alto puesto en la sociedad de almas, y además era la heredera de la familia Shihouin.

Ahora era su hermano quién tenía aquella responsabilidad. Se rió para sus adentros. Aquel niño que ella recordaba odiaba las responsabilidades. Y ella le había dejado una bien grande.

Entró silenciosamente en la sala en la que estaba su hermano, y colocándose detrás de él, le cogió por el cuello asfixiándolo.

-Aaahh..mmfffgr...AAAA!!!

-¡Has bajado la guardia!¿Y si soy una pervertida que quiere violarte?

El chico se dio la vuelta, y vio a una mujer morena de ojos amarillos sonriéndole.

-¡Pervertida ya eres! Lo que no tengo claro es que me quieras violar...

-Jojojo, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu querida hermana?

Ambos se miraron. Ambos habían cambiado.

El niño al que ella recordaba ahora era ya todo un hombre, había crecido. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo iguales a los de ella, con aquel tono amarillento que los caracterizaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Jamás hubiese pensado que por qué el viejo te lo dijera tú le obedecieses.

La mirada de Yoruichi se oscureció, mirando con mayor intensidad a su hermano.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad? Los arrancars vendrán a por nosotros, a por ti. Y son mucho más poderosos de lo que nos temíamos.

-Jamás pensé que algo llegara preocuparte de verdad... ¿Qué sabes de ellos?-la mirada de su hermano revelaba algo que vio en ella misma. Después de todo, eran de la misma familia.

Se sentó junto a su hermano. Sería mejor que estuviese preparado.

--------------

Yuzu y Karin se habían ido hacía apenas unos minutos al colegio. Ichigo y Rukia también se estaban preparando para ir. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-Rukia... Quiero saber... el final de la historia.

La chica sabía a lo que se refería. Ella también sentía curiosidad por saberla, pero jamás se le ocurriría decirlo abiertamente.

-No te preocupes, en la escuela no dirán nada, después de todo ya has faltado mucho más tiempo, y respecto a el capitán Hitsugaya... No te preocupes, ya me inventaré algo.

Aunque esa respuesta tendría que reconfortarle, no lo conseguía.

Se sentía solo. Acababa de descubrir que su padre era shinigami, y encima no uno cualquiera, sino un ex capitán de escuadrón y antiguo líder de una casa noble. Y aquellos sueños... Todavía no sabía qué significaban. No podía con todo él solo.

-Rukia, quédate.

La chica se sorprendió. Pero ella sabía que en momentos difíciles, un amigo siempre venía bien.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo con esa media sonrisa suya que la caracterizaba.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de estar buscando a Isshin, pero no se encontraba allí.

A los pocos segundos oyeron unos pasos acercarse lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ichigo?

-Más respuestas...

------------

-¡Ryuken-kun!- Masaki miró sorprendida al hombre que acababa de llegar.

Parecía más o menos de la misma edad que ella, y me miraba con una extraña expresión que rayaba el odio. Lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que más me sorprendió.

-¿Un shinigami?- me miró de nuevo, viendo mi expresión de asombro que sin duda tenía.- ¿Qué hace aquí y en ese cuerpo falso un shinigami?

Aquello era demasiado extraño. Había dos personas, tan solo en el pueblo de Karakura, que podían ver a los shinigamis. Es más, percibí de él una poderosa energía espiritual. Una tipo de energía que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

-Vamos, Ryuken-kun, no te pongas así.- Masaki le dijo eso sonriendo. Aunque era una sonrisa extraña, diferente a la de antes, pero verdadera.

-¡¿Y se puede saber que haces con él?!- esta vez el tono frío con el que antes se había dirigido a mí cambió al dirigirse en ese momento a tu madre. Su voz se había suavizado, así como su mirada. Yo no pude evitarlo. Mirando inocentemente a Ryuken me fui acercando a Masaki con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero ella, con el dedo índice, me tocó en la frente y me fue apartando.

-Creo que no vas por buen camino...

Pero había conseguido lo que él quería. Había visto la cara de Ryuken al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Era muy reconfortable, en serio... 

-Puedes ahorrarte esos detalles-dijo un enojado Ichigo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ambos queríamos saber más de la persona que teníamos enfrente, pero ninguno de los dos nos decidíamos a comenzar.

En ese momento de tensión, lo sentimos. Aquella fuerza espiritual que había ido a buscar estaba ahí de nuevo.

Me puse de pié de inmediato y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Ryuken no se quedó atrás. Salió corriendo detrás mía, y dejamos a una preocupada Masaki en aquel banco del parque.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues?- le pregunté.

-No te estoy siguiendo. Yo estoy tomando mi propio camino. Tu eres el que se mete de por medio.- me miró severamente.- Aquí sobran los shinigamis.

-¡Serás...!

Pero un grito me interrumpió. Era un grito de un hollow, aunque parecía el de un humano.

Los dos llegamos ante el arrancar, el uno al lado del otro. Saqué de mi bolsillo una gikongan que me había traído y saqué mi alma de ese cuerpo artificial.

Con la zampakutou en mano, me abalancé sobre el hollow lo más rápido que pude, y le herí de un brazo. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Se me había escapado.

De repente, un haz de luz pasó a través del cuerpo del arrancar, dejándolo malherido. Miré hacia Ryuken y vi que había sido él el causante de aquella luz.

Tenía extendido el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo preparaba otra flecha para lanzarla desde el arco de luz que había creado.

Era un Quincy.

Posiblemente de los últimos que existían en el mundo humano. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que el padre de Ishida también es un Quincy?

-Así es. Además de un pésimo médico...

-Continúa...

Aproveché ese momento de debilidad y le asesté una estocada al hollow.

Este fue desapareciendo lentamente, entre gritos de angustia.

Había sido un buen trabajo en equipo. Jamás lo reconoceríamos.

Después de eso, seguí por un tiempo en ese pueblo. Era divertido estar molestando a Ryuken constantemente. Pero no me quedé únicamente por ello. También estaba Masaki. Poco a poco me di dando cuenta de lo importante que era esa persona para mí. Era feliz cuando estaba a su lado. Y este detalle no se le escapó al Quincy. Él también sentía algo especial por ella, pero también veía como Masaki sonreía cada vez que estaba conmigo.

Un día me llegó un mensaje de la sociedad de almas, diciendo que tenía que volver. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero había intentado demorarlo lo máximo posible.

Ese mismo día me despedí de Ryuken. Fue extraño. Me llamó por mi nombre.

También me quería despedir de Masaki, y la encontré en el banco en el que habíamos hablado (los dos) por primera vez. Me acerqué a ella, pero no me mostró ni siquiera el rostro.

-Masaki... Supongo que ya lo sabes.- ella seguía sin responderme, ni me miraba. Eso hacía las cosas aun más difíciles.-me tengo que ir.

-No lo hagas.- me miró como no lo había hecho nunca, con una mirada triste, de esas que se te quedan grabadas en la memoria a fuego.- Quédate. Conmigo.

Lentamente, se levantó del banco y dio unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a mí. Con sus manos, me cogió el rostro y me besó. Fue un beso dulce. Tierno. Desesperado.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, supe que jamás podría irme de aquel lugar.

Esta vez, fui yo el que me acerqué a ella, y tomándola de la cintura, acerqué su cuerpo al mío, y la besé intensamente. Ambos sabíamos que aquel beso era una especie de confirmación.

Yo no volvería a la sociedad de almas.

Vendrían a por mí, lo sabía. Por eso me adelanté. Yo mismo fui el que renuncié a mi puesto como capitán, a ser el líder de una de las cuatro familias nobles más importantes y a todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Pero el capitán general no lo aceptó. Recibió esas palabras como si de una traición se tratase. Por eso, luchó conmigo. Logré sobrevivir, pero no quedé muy bien parado. No tuve más remedio que escapar. ,me marché de Karakura, para alejar toda posible sospecha acerca de Masaki, y le pedí a Urahara el gigai que había creado hacía mucho tiempo. Con eso conseguí despistar a la sociedad de almas, y unos meses después, volví aquí y me casé con Masaki.

A Ryuken eso no le hizo la menor gracia, pero supo que con la única persona con la que sería feliz la mujer a la que amaba, era estando con otro hombre. Lo aceptó y lo superó, no sin dificultad, siempre que ella fuese feliz él estaría bien. La relación entre él y yo simpre fue extraña. La verdad, nunca tuve claro si éramos amigos o enemigos.

Aquella época fue la mejor de mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que he vivido mucho. Unos cuantos años después naciste tú, y pronto pude ver el inmenso poder espiritual que poseías. Eso me preocupó. Pero como el nivel de esa energía no siguió creciendo, no hice nada al respecto. Cuatro años después nacieron tus hermanas, y por una temporada creí que de verdad existía el mundo perfecto. El mundo que había creado junto a Masaki.

Aunque aquello era una mentira. Sabíamos que si os decíamos algo, podríamos poneros en peligro, por eso queríamos esperar hasta que estuvieseis preparados para afrontarlo.

Pero entonces, ocurrió.

Cuando tú tenías nueve años, diez días después de tu cumpleaños, ambos ibais caminando de regreso del dojo por la orilla del río.

Llovía.

Era una lluvia triste, que lo cubría todo de gris.

Entre esa lluvia, que cubría de nubes toda nuestra vida repleta de felicidad, lo sentí. Sentí la presencia de un hollow. Inmediatamente, corrí todo lo que pude hasta el río, donde sentía vuestra fuerza espiritual, pero ya era muy tarde. Tan solo te vi a ti, sacudiendo el cuerpo de tu madre, derramando amargas lágrimas, y supe que toda aquella felicidad que habíamos tenido durante tantos años había terminado. No había podido salvarla...no pude... 

La voz se le quebró. Hundió su rostro entre las manos, que le temblaban visiblemente.

-Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberle mentido durante todo ese tiempo, pero, por otro lado, sabía que él también había sufrido.

Cuando murió su madre, nadie le echó las culpas, ni le recriminó nada. Seguramente, su padre se sentiría aun más culpable que él.

No podía decirle nada. El sacrificarse fue una decisión que ella tomó. Por él. Por Yuzu y Karin. Por su padre. Por la familia a la que amaba. Por todo lo que era importante para ella.

Ichigo se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca, pensando sobre todo lo que ahora sabía.

Rukia tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo normal. Tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y la otra en el corazón.

Ahora ya lo sabían, y entendieron muchas cosas que en su momento no consiguieron resolver.


	8. VII Sombras

CAPÍTULO 7: SOMBRAS

-------------

En hueco mundo, Aizen observaba una pequeña esfera de cristal que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Cuanto poder. Y tan solo es una pequeña bola de cristal. Pero su poder es inmenso. Se puede palpar. Casi hace daño poner tus dedos en él."

Miraba con admiración aquel objeto, que le estaba proporcionando una victoria casi segura.

Pronto, ese poder, también pasaría a formar parte de él. Cuando el estado de hibernación en el que se encontraba finalizase.

Y sabía que funcionaba también con los shinigamis. Lo había comprobado con Tousen. Aunque los resultados no habían sido los esperados. En ese momento, se encontraba en un estado poco favorecedor. El hollow que se había creado en su interior lo estaba consumiendo. Pero tenía una confianza ciega en que en su caso, sería diferente. Después de todo, él también poseía un poder mayor.

Y, además, estaban esos individuos a los que Grimmjow había visto. Seguramente serían shinigamis exiliados. Eso era lo de menos. Lo que importaba de verdad era su poder. Tenían poderes de hollow, y podían controlarlos. Por lo menos uno de los que había visto la espada.

El otro apenas pudo contener ese poder por mucho tiempo. Ese era Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando había ido a hueco mundo, no había podido ir muy lejos, y él no pudo comprobar el alcance de su poder. Pero seguramente le estaban enseñando a controlarlo, y eso le podría ser muy útil.

No estaba seguro del bando del que estaban aquellos shinigamis con poderes de hollow, pero de haber trabajado conjuntamente con la sociedad de almas, habrían ido a hueco mundo, a menos que esta tratase a Inoue Orihime como una traidora, así que no lo tenía del todo claro.

Quizás...con el poder de su zampakutou, consiguiese algún resultado.

Pero primero, tendría que encontrarlos.

Aun tenía tiempo. Todavía no pensaba atacar. Quería tener el máximo poder posible, para que todos viesen su grandiosidad.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Era Ulquiorra.

-Aizen-sama, hay alguien que tiene algo importante que deciros.

Una muchacha de cabello largo y de un color muy cálido se acercó tímidamente hacia Aizen.

-Aizen-sama...

-----------------

Hacía apenas unos cinco que había tocado el timbre, y la clase se había quedado vacía. Todos se habían ido salvo una persona.

Arisawa Tatsuki se encontraba en su pupitre. Tenía el rostro hundido entre sus brazos, y no tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

Todo había cambiado desde que aquella chica, Kuchiki Rukia, había llegado a Karakura. Desde ese momento, poco a poco fue perdiendo el contacto con sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero no se lo reprochaba. Desde hacía un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que al estar con la shinigami, Ichigo había...cambiado. Se le veía diferente. Feliz.

Una voz la interrumpió. Levantó la cabeza intentando descubrir de donde venía, pero no lo conseguía. Era una voz de mujer, aunque sonaba como un eco lejano, distante, inalcanzable.

Se levantó rápidamente y la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Me buscas?- la voz sonó muy cerca esta vez.- Estoy aquí, siempre estoy a tu lado.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿Aún no lo sabes?- Tatsuki se giró. Un grito quiso salir de su boca, pero no pudo. Su sombra. Su propia sombra se estaba levantando del suelo y la miraba con unos ojos blancos sin pupila.- Soy tu poder...

----------------

La sala era oscura. Montones de monitores mostraban la actividad espiritual del mundo humano.

Si se detectaba la presencia de un hollow, se enviaba inmediatamente a un shinigami a exterminarlo. Desde ese lugar, también se podía medir el poder espiritual de dicho hollow, o la cantidad que habían aparecido. Pero jamás habían visto una cosa como aquella.

Millones de lucecitas indicaban la presencia de hollows por todo el mundo. Miles de avisos les llegaban de los shinigamis que estaban en el mundo humano.

-Lla-llamad ahora mismo al capitán Kurotsuchi. Esto en una emergencia. El mundo humano... Está por ser destruido.

----------------

-Avisad ahora mismo al capitán Hitsugaya y a los shinigamis que están con él. Explicadles la situación. Enviaremos una unidad por zona, incluida Karakura. Ellos tiene que seguir con su misión. Capitana Soi Fong, envía una patrulla de reconocimiento a cada punto clave. Entre los hollows aparecidos, hay arrancars. Cuando alguna patrulla encuentre alguno, ve inmediatamente a su encuentro y captúralo. Quiero saber que es lo que ocurre.- esas eran las ordenes del capitán general.

-¡¿Interrogar a un hollow?! ¡Eso jamás se ha hecho! Es una vergüenza tener que buscar ayuda en esas bestias.

-Tenemos que saber que es lo que ocurre, y eso es mucho más importante que el orgullo, en este caso. Los demás, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Ahora, marcharos.

Los capitanes salieron de aquella corta reunión. Últimamente estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas.

----------------

En el cuartel general del sexto escuadrón, un shinigami de pelo castaño miraba con detenimiento la escena. Quería ir a Karakura. Allí era donde habían aparecido con más frecuencia los arrancars, donde de verdad podría ayudar. Y justamente se había colado en el que le llevaría allí. No era coincidencia. Él sabía perfectamente como hacer llegar las ordenes adecuadas al personal adecuado.

-Tú, chaval, ¿cómo te llamas?- el shinigami que los estaba asignando a sus respectivos destinos le miró con mala cara. Aquel chico no le sonaba de nada.

-Takeo, Harata Takeo. Soy nuevo en la división.

-Estás asignado a Karakura. Acompañarás al equipo del capitán Kuchiki. Tendrías que estar agradecido por poder estar tan cerca del capitán.

-¿Pero no se supone que los pertenecientes a familias nobles tendrían que quedarse en la sociedad de almas?

-El ataque a la familia Kuukaku tuvo lugar aquí, así que el capitán ha decidido actuar. Ahora será mejor que te unas a tu equipo y s te marches ya.

Takeo se dirigió corriendo hacia los demás de su equipo le esperaban. "Así que el capitán Kuchiki iría al mundo humano también... Eso podría ser peligroso."

-------------

Cerró el puño con fuerza y dio un grito que nadie oiría en ese mundo tan solitario. Miró al cielo, lleno de nubes que amenazaban tormenta, y supo que Ichigo no lo estaba pasando muy bien en esos momentos.

Después de todo, estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. La guerra, los arrancars, él mismo, lo de su padre... Los sueños.

Esos malditos sueños.

Hacía años que los había escondido en lo más profundo de la memoria de Ichigo. Había llenado el vacía creado por la falta de esos recuerdos con otros falsos.

¿Zangetsu? ¿Podría ser él?

Era la única solución. Nadie más podía adentrarse en la memoria de Ichigo aparte de él y de Zangetsu.

Pero le había matado.

Aprendió de él, era un buen maestro. Sabio. Poderoso. Pero le superó. Y en ese mundo no había espacio para seres menos poderosos que él. Le mató. O eso creía. Por que esos recuerdos...estaban volviendo.

En esos recuerdos, había algo que le ponía en un serio apuro. Había algo que podía hacer que Ichigo le dominara para siempre.

Dio un puñetazo a una de las ventanas de los edificios de ese extraño mundo en el que no se podía aplicar la ley de la gravedad.

Calma. Él no era una bestia sin inteligencia como aquellos hollows que habitaban hueco mundo. Ni siquiera se parecía a los arrancars.

Él e Ichigo eran dos almas compartiendo un mismo cuerpo. Podría decirse que eran como hermanos. Eran seres completamente independientes, pero habían tenido que vivir unidos. Tenía que haber alguna manera para volver a eliminar los recuerdos.

Él era el nuevo Zangetsu. No iba permitir que nada le impidiese alcanzar su objetivo.

Ni siquiera su maestro, que aquellos momentos no era más que una sombra en su mente.

-----------------

Había salido de la casa de Ichigo y se dirigía al instituto. Llegaría a cuarta hora. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir, pero tendría que explicarle a los demás shinigamis el porqué de su retraso.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo que había descubierto era muy importante. Podía cambiar muchas cosas. Pero a Ichigo y a su familia... No sabía lo que les podría llegar a pasar.

Rukia alzó la mirada y vio que estaba en la carretera que bordeaba el río. Se paró unos momentos y después se dirigió al borde del río. Se sentó sobre la hierba, que estaba fría como el viento que rozaba sus mejillas y las hacía enrojecer.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo, y sacó la página arrugada que todavía guardaba. La miró durante unos segundos.

Si la sociedad de almas conocía esa información, seguramente Ichigo y sus hermanas tendrían serios problemas. Y, además, traicionaría la confianza que Ichigo le había dado al dejarle escuchar la historia. Si no daba conocer el contenido del papel que tenía en sus manos...

Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al instituto, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al pedazo de papel mojado arrastrado por la corriente del río, llevándose también un secreto muy valioso.

Ichigo estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama. No tenía ganas de ir al instituto, por eso estaba allí. En realidad, no tenía ganas absolutamente de nada. Se incorporó un poco donde estaba y abrió el cajón de debajo de su escritorio. Al fondo de este, había una foto. La cogió. Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama y observó aquella foto.

En ella aparecía la familia de Ichigo, seis años antes. Y ella también estaba. Ichigo estaba en el centro, abrazando a sus hermanas. Estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su madre, y detrás de ella aparecía su padre. Todos sonreían.

Aquella foto, ahora cobraba un nuevo significado. Posiblemente, aquella fue la última foto que se hicieron todos juntos. Ichigo suspiró. Guardó de nuevo la foto en el mismo cajón en que la había cogido. Se levantó y se dirigió al instituto. Si se quedaba ahí, se podría volver loco.

----------------

-Rukia, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? Desapareces cada dos por tres.

-Bueno...

Interrumpiéndolos, la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico malhumorado.

-Y el otro que faltaba. Tu también estás bastante raro. ¿Qué te pas...- Renji paró de hablar, al ver que el chico pasaba olímpicamente de lo que le estaba diciendo y se sentaba en su pupitre.

-¿Eeeh?

El timbre sonó por fin y el profesor entró a darles la ración diaria de historia japonesa.

Tatsuki miraba al suelo como queriendo ver algo más allá de lo que se veía.

Ichigo perdía su mirada por la ventana, viendo el sol que iluminaba ese día gris.

Rukia entrelazaba sus manos por debajo de su barbilla, pensando en qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Los demás shinigamis los observaban extrañados. Sabían que algo había ocurrido, pero no sabían el qué.


	9. VIII Hermanos

CAPÍTULO 8: HERMANOS

------------

Ya era la última hora de clase. Faltaban unos escasos cinco minutos para que tocara el timbre. Pero Ichigo ya se había levantado. Miraba preocupado por la ventana. Había sentido la presencia de hollows. Muchos hollows. Era igual que la vez que Ishida soltó aquel cebo. Quizá, habían aparecido aun más.

-¿Kurosaki, qué te ocurre? La clase aun no ha acabado.- la profesora le miraba extrañada.

Ichigo salió de clase lo más rápido que pudo. Inmediatamente, Renji se levantó y le siguió.

-¡Hey, Ichigo! No hace falta que vayas. Como no estabais no hemos podido decíroslo. Esto -dijo mirando por la ventana, que ofrecía una imagen escalofriante con los hollows surcando el cielo.- está pasando por todo el mundo. La sociedad de almas ya ha enviado una patrulla de shinigamis a esta zona. Nosotros tenemos que continuar con nuestro trabajo.

-Pero esa patrulla puede fallar. Pueden no ser suficientes. No tengo ganas de lamentarme luego por no haber actuado.

-Lo mismo digo.-Ishida había salido también del aula. La profesora les estaba llamando, pero ellos seguían pasando completamente de ella.-No pienso poner en peligro el pueblo si se que solamente unos simples shinigamis... ¡Kurosaki!

Ignorando por completo el discurso que se disponía a soltar Ishida, Ichigo salió corriendo. No pensaba dejar la vida de sus hermanas en manos de otros.

Pensó en su padre. Él también podría ayudarlas, pero...prefería ir él mismo.

Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras, oyó como la puerta de su clase se volvía a abrir, y esta vez salieron todos. Ya se habían acabado las clases de ese día.

Cogió de su cinturón el emblema que le convertiría en shinigami, y lo puso en su pecho. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, mientras su alma miraba la dirección que debería tomar.

Se giró de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la escuela de sus hermanas, y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, ignorando a los hollows que se cruzaban en su camino.

No le quedaba mucho para llegar a su destino, cuando vio a un shinigami que estaba matando a algunos hollows. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había algo en él que le llamó la atención. Su energía espiritual era diferente. Y le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Como si fuera...la de los vizards. Pero a la vez era completamente diferente.

El shinigami parecía que había notado que alguien le observaba, y se giró. Vio a otro shinigami de un pelo color naranja muy llamativo que le observaba atentamente. Pero pronto pasó de largo. ¿Le habría reconocido? No, era imposible. Ese shinigami jamás podría saber quién era él.

Un hollow se le acercó. Con su zampakutou lo partió por la mitad. Mirando de nuevo al lugar donde había desaparecido aquel chico, envainó su espada. Quizá sería mejor seguirle.

--------------------

Ichigo estaba extrañado. Aquel shinigami tenía un poder espiritual muy extraño. No era como ninguno de los que conocía. Enseguida le perdió de vista. En ese momento tan solo tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a sus hermanas.

Llegó al patio de su colegio. Ellos todavía tenían una clase más por la tarde. Rápidamente, se adentró en el edificio. Se fue a la clase de sus hermanas, que estaba en el segundo piso.

La puerta estaba abierta, y vio a sus hermanas apuntando algo en sus libretas que les estaba diciendo la profesora. Ichigo se metió en la clase, sabiendo que nadie le podría ver, tan solo Karin... Y quizás Yuzu.

Karin levantó la cabeza al sentir a su hermano cerca, y allí lo vio, entrando en la clase. Vestido de shinigami. Se giró hacia Yuzu y vio que estaba ya hacia rato que lo miraba. Las dos hermanas se miraron. Pasaba algo. Si no fuera así, su hermano jamás habría ido allí.

Yuzu se levantó y fue hacia la profesora.

-Profesora, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que estoy un poco mareada.

-Sí, creo que tienes que volver a casa, Yuzu. Te acompaño.- Karin ya se había levantado y había cogido de un brazo a su hermana, arrastrándola hacia fuera de la clase.

-Em..bueno, sí, si te encuentras mal, será mejor que te vayas.-dijo su profesora mientras veía a las chicas salir del aula.- pero os habéis dejado las mochilas.- había dirigido su mirada hacia los pupitres de las hermanas, y luego de nuevo hacia el pasillo, por donde se estaban yendo, pero ya so estaban.- ¿dónde...se han metido?

------------------

-¿Oni-chan, que es lo que ocurre?- justo como había pensado, Yuzu también podría verle.

-Están ocurriendo muchas cosas. Y tendrías que saber otras muchas. Será mejor que por ahora os quedéis en casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa. Cuando entraron, se dieron cuanta de que estaba vacía.

-Maldito viejo. Cuando le necesito no está.-Ichigo había mirado también en la clínica, sin resultado alguno.

En ese momento, llegó Rukia. Acababa de llegar del instituto. Y parecía muy enfadada.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Pero que te has creído, dejando tu cuerpo en el primer lugar que vi...?!-se calló inmediatamente al ver a las dos niñas que la miraban extrañada.

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- Yuzu pegó un grito que por poco les dejó sordos. Había visto el cuerpo que la chica traía consigo. Era el cuerpo de su hermano. Pero su hermano estaba a su lado. No entendía nada. En cambio, Karin estaba bastante más tranquila.

-Yuzu, será mejor que te sientes. Tu también Karin.- Ichigo miraba a sus hermanas seriamente. Tenía que contarles algo. Aunque no todo. La otra parte se la tendría que contar su padre. Ichigo se acercó a su cuerpo, que todavía lo sostenía Rukia, y se introdujo en él. Ambas hermanas miraron sorprendidas a su hermano.-Sentaos.- no sabía muy bien por donde empezar. Todo era demasiado complicado. Pero un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada interrumpió al chico.

Sintió un enorme poder espiritual procedente del otro lado de la puerta. Ese poder espiritual...era de Kuchiki Byakuya. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él en Karakura? Respiró aliviado al recordar que su padre no estaba en casa. Posiblemente le reconocería.

El muchacho miró a Rukia un momento. Ella tampoco sabía que hacía su hermano en ese lugar.

Ichigo avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró al capitán del sexto escuadrón mirándole con aquella mirada suya tan impersonal. Detrás de él estaban Renji, el capitán Hitsugaya y su teniente, y los oficiales del decimoprimero escuadrón. Sin pedir permiso, y andando con superioridad, se adentró hasta la sala en la que Rukia y las dos hermanas estaban sentadas. Llevaba un gigai puesto, cosa que extrañó mucho al chico.

-Buenos días también a ti, Byakuya.-dijo el chico en tono sarcástico. Prefirió no haberlo hecho, por la mortífera mirada que le lanzó el hombre, pero inmediatamente pasó de él.

-Nii-sama, ¿qué haces aquí?-Rukia lo observaba extrañada. Pero no era la única que le miraba. Tanto Karin como Yuzu también tenían sus miradas fijas en él.

"Yuzu...¿También lo ha notado?¿También sabe que es un shinigami?"

-Así que tu eres...- la voz de Yuzu se escuchaba más madura de lo normal. "¿Lo sabe?"- ¡El perverso hermano de Rukia-ne-chan!

Ichigo se atragantó con su propia saliva, al tiempo que veía como el mundo se le caía encima.

Rukia se quedó helada. ¿Le había dicho perverso al capitán del sexto escuadrón de la sociedad de almas?

-¿Per...verso?- la cara de Byakuya mostraba una sorpresa extraña en su rostro. Aquella niña que ni sabía quién era le había llamado perverso.

Pero Yuzu todavía no había acabado...

-¡Sí!¡Tú! Dejaste a ne-chan sola y sin un lugar a donde ir. Ni si quiera le dejaste un poco de dinero...- Yuzu le miraba muy seriamente. No decía nada de broma. Después de todo, aquella historia era la que ella conocía por la realidad.- Y con las pintas de pijo que tienes, ya le podrías haber dado algo a tu hermana.

Todos observaban la situación consternados, menos Matsumoto, que la encontraba muy divertida. Karin miraba a su hermana casi con miedo. Tenía que llevársela de allí lo más pronto posible. El problema era que cuando se ponía seria, no había quién la parase. Y mientras pensaba en qué hacer, Yuzu seguía soltando su discurso.

-Aunque con esos pegotes de caspa en el pelo, muy pijo no puedes ser...

Finalmente, Ichigo cogió a su hermana y la sacó de la habitación. Esos "pegotes de caspa" como los había llamado su hermana, eran el símbolo de que pertenecía a una casa noble.

-¡Onii-chan!¡Para!¡Aun no he acabado con él!

Karin siguió a su hermano y lo ayudó a sujetar a Yuzu mientras este metía a los demás shinigamis en aquella sala, dejando a Rukia con su hermano, y cerraba la puerta.

-Je, je, vaya, nii-sama... Je, je.- tendría que darle alguna explicación. Pero solo con ver la cara de su hermano ya preferiría estar bajo tierra que en esa habitación.

----------------

-Así que tu hijo ya lo sabe...

-Sí. Pero... Aun no lo sabe todo.- Isshin miró a Urahara a los ojos. - Posiblemente, tampoco tenga necesidad de saberlo. Tal y como han ocurrido las cosas, que lo sepa o no ya no tiene importancia, ni cambiará nada. Salvo, quizás, que me odie un poco más.- Urahara lo miró extrañado. Él no creía que Ichigo le odiaría más al decírselo. Más bien...todo lo contrario.

-¿Y que ocurre con tus hijas? ¿También se lo vas a decir?

-No tengo más remedio. Lo más difícil será decírselo a Yuzu. Ella todavía no sabe nada.

-¿Y cuando lo harás?

-Posiblemente...cuando llegue a casa.

------------------

-Que interesante...

Aizen observaba a la muchacha de pelo naranja que tenía delante suya. Aquel era un interesante descubrimiento, sin duda alguna. Podría facilitarle muchas cosas. Pero todavía tendría que aprender a controlar esas nuevas facultades.

-¡Aizen-sama!-Ulquiorra había entrado en la sala en la que se encontraban reunidos.- Ha ocurrido algo imprevisto.- el arrancar miró a Aizen como esperando una señal para continuar, o para dejar de hablar y retirarse, pero no hubo ninguna. Lo entendió como un "adelante".- Los hollows han atacado el mundo humano, señor.- Ulquiorra se detuvo un momento al ver la cara que ponía su líder, que le miraba como si estuviese diciendo algo que ya sabía perfectamente.- Miles de ellos. Y por todo el mundo.- Vio como la expresión del hombre cambió, esta vez hacia la preocupación.- están destruyendo el mundo.

Se levantó inmediatamente. Aquello no estaba planeado. Era de lo más normal que los hollows atacasen al mundo humano, pero no de esa manera tan brutal, a menos que alguien les hubiese dado la orden. Alguien más poderoso que esos hollows. Y, ¿alguien más poderoso que ellos? Descartó esa idea inmediatamente. En hueco mundo no había nadie más poderoso que ellos. En "Las Noches", estaban los seres más poderosos de hueco mundo.

Él sabía que había arrancars fuera de esa fortaleza, pero no eran lo suficientemente poderosos.

Tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo, y pronto.

---------------

Tatsuki entró en su habitación y la cerró detrás de ella. Les había dicho a sus padres que tenía que estudiar para un examen de matemáticas extremadamente difícil que le habían puesto. Pero en realidad, tan solo quería que no la molestasen. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

No tenía cerrojo, así que empujó un poco el escritorio hacia la puerta, solo por si acaso.

-¿Estás...ahí?-se sintió un poco estúpida. No sabía lo que hacer en una situación como esa.

-Siempre estoy aquí. A tu lado. Después de todo soy tu sombra.-le respondió mientras, poco a poco, iba saliendo de la tierra.- ¿Te has cansado de estar siempre sin saber lo que ocurre, de que te dejen de lado?- la miró tan solo un segundo-. Sí. Si no fuese así, yo no habría aparecido, aunque estoy contigo desde que tu poder espiritual apareció.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer? Mejor dicho, ¿qué podré hacer?

Su sombra la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te lo explicaré. -su sombra se volvió a hundir en la tierra, quedando unida a sus pies.- yo soy una sombra, la tuya. Todas las sombras están unidas a sus dueños, y crecen y decrecen dependiendo de la luz.- calló por un momento.- salta.

-¿Qué?

-Que saltes. Es muy simple. Despega tus pies del suelo.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería enseñarle, pero asó lo hizo. Dio un salto y miró hacia abajo. Su sombra seguía imitando sus movimientos.

-¿Lo has visto? Eso es lo que hacen todas las sombras, imitan los movimientos de su dueño. En el momento en que despegaste tus pies del suelo, nos separamos. La distancia entre nosotras creció. Y yo me adentré aun más en la realidad de las sombras.-volvió a salir a la superficie, por así decirlo.- Ése, es tu poder. Podrás convertirte en sombra, y traspasar tu realidad hasta llegar a la mía, con tan solo tocarme.- su sombra alargó una de sus negras manos hacía la chica, que la miraba fijamente.- pero una vez hayas conseguido este poder, no hay vuelta atrás. Serás más rápida, más fuerte, más poderosa, pero no podrás volver a ser una chica normal y corriente que no cree en fantasmas.

Tatsuki alargó su mano, y solo unos milímetros separaban la suya de la de la sombra.

-Me gusta creer en fantasmas.

Las dos manos se rozaron, y pareció como si una fuerza inmensa arrastrara a Tatsuki, pero ella resistió. Su mano le empezó a doler, y vio, sorprendida, que la sombra se introducía en ella, poco a poco, al tiempo que en su piel se creaban unas marcas negras que se extendían más allá del brazo.

Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. La fuerza ya estaba remitiendo, hasta que desapareció por completo.

Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba muy cansada, y se tuvo que sentar en su cama. Vio la marca que había aparecido en su mano derecha. Se quitó la camisa para ver hasta donde llegaba, y vio que la marca conectaba su mano, con su corazón. Sentía el poder fluyendo a través de ella, de todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, y vio a alguien mucho más poderoso, vio a una sombra y a una humana, y eso era ella.


	10. IX Fuga de un mundo vacío I

CAPÍTULO 9: FUGA DE UN MUNDO VACÍO (I)

-------------

No pudo evitar reírse en voz baja. Aquella situación era surrealista. Aquella niña le había "castigado" a un noble. Para ser más exactos, el líder de una casa noble. Esa niña le caía muy bien.

Aunque, después de todo, seguir a ese shinigami no había resultado tal y como él esperaba. Posiblemente solo había sido casualidad.

No, no podía ser eso. Él también había notado una fuerza extraña en ese chico. Además, su rostro le resultaba familiar. Lo había visto...en alguna parte.

Suspiró. Por ahora, no tenía más remedio que seguir por allí hasta que apareciese algún arrancar. Entonces podría ayudar.

Bajó del tejado desde el que había observado la escena hasta la acera. Por todos lados se sentía la presencia de hollows. Todavía tenía trabajo.

-¡Tú!¡Novato! Deja de hacer el vago y ponte a trabajar.- uno de los shinigamis de su equipo le había visto. Sería mejor que continuase con su "trabajo" antes de llamar la atención de los habitantes de esa casa.

---------------

"Tengo que probarlo". Miró su mano derecha. En ella había una marca negra que había aparecido hacía apenas unos minutos. "Tengo que probarlo". Una y otra vez esas palabras acudían a su mente.

Estaba en su habitación. Si salía por la puerta sus padres no la dejarían. Después de todo, ella misma había dicho que tenía que estudiar. Era perfecto. Así no la molestarían ni descubrirían su huida.

"De acuerdo". Tatsuki suspiró e intentó concentrarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nada. No ocurría absolutamente nada. "Bien, ¿y ahora qué?". Abrió los ojos. No sabía qué tenía que hacer ahora. "Vamos, Tatsuki, piensa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?¿Quieres poder estar junto a ellos, poder ayudarles? Pues no vas a hacer nada si no consigues controlar esa sombra". Respiró profundamente y los volvió a intentar. Nada.

Ya se estaba cansando. Iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que ella había supuesto. Volvió a mirar la marca de su brazo. Si se concentraba, notaba de ella una energía muy potente. Acercó su mano izquierda a la marca. La detuvo a unos pocos milímetros. Sí, era así como tenía que hacerlo. Rozó la marca con su mano, y notó una fuerza muy poderosa. La dejó fluir a través de su cuerpo.

La marca se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, volviéndola una sombra. Se miró en el espejo y vio su propia sombra reflejada en él. Lo había conseguido. Ya era una sombra.

Ahora venía el siguiente paso. Se acercó a la pared de su cuarto, la que daba a la calle, y posó una mano sobre ella. Notó la energía que se concentraba en su mano. Podía hacerlo. Clavó la mirada en la pared y, sorprendida, vio como su mano la traspasaba. Miró hacia la puerta. No la iban a molestar. Dio un paso adelante y traspasó por completo la pared.

Con lo que no contaba, era que su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso. Para su sorpresa, cayó limpiamente sobre la acera, con más agilidad de la que había tenido nunca.

Oyó un grito. Era el grito que había oído muy pocas veces. Era un grito que significaba que aquellas bestias con máscara estaban cerca. "Perfecto". Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. Corrió mucho más rápido de lo que había corrido jamás. Llegó un momento en el que casi creyó desaparecer y, unos metros más adelante, reaparecer inmediatamente. Era increíble.

Unas calles más allá, vio la silueta de uno de aquellos monstruos. Se acercó sigilosamente. Quiso probar otra cosa. Quizás podría hundirse en la tierra, como lo había hecho su sombra hacía un rato.

Se agachó, tocando con las manos el suelo. Volvió a notar la energía concentrándose en su mano. Hundió sus manos en la tierra, después sus brazos, hasta que estuvo completamente bajo tierra.

Miró a su alrededor. No era como se lo había imaginado. Esperaba que esa "realidad" estuviera envuelta en sombras, que apenas hubiera visibilidad, pero aquello era muy distinto a lo que se había imaginado. Miró a su alrededor, y vio la misma ciudad. Pero había algo completamente distinto. El cielo. El cielo no era de color azul, ni si quiera porque estuviese cubierto por las nubes. Era negro completamente negro. No había ni la más mínima señal de luz. Aunque por las calles se podía ver perfectamente.

Tampoco había personas. Era como si hubiesen desaparecido. Tan solo quedaban... Sus sombras. Y ella, en ese momento, era una. Se acercó a la sombra del monstruo, justo delante de él. Ella no era de las que atacaban por la espalda. Se hundió de nuevo en el suelo para volver a su realidad. Así pillaría desprevenido al monstruo.

Cuando apareció delante de él, saltó hacia su cabeza y, con toda la fuerza de la que disponía ahora, le propinó una patada que le partió la máscara, destruyéndolo.

Su sombra le había dicho la verdad. "Soy más rápida", pensó mientras miraba como poco a poco el ser que tenía delante de ella iba desapareciendo, "soy más fuerte. Soy...más poderosa. Ya no me podrás dejar de lado, Ichigo."

------------------

Sentía curiosidad por lo que le habría dicho a su hermano. Después de escenita que había montado su hermana, apenas podía contener una sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios, pero, no sabía muy bien por qué, no la dejaba salir.

Miró a Yuzu, que todavía intentando escabullirse de su hermano, que la tenía cogida de un hombro. Miró a su otra hermana, que se veía claramente que también estaba disfrutando de la escena.

-Karin, encárgate de Yuzu.-dijo el chico mientras arrastraba a su hermana hacia Karin. Esta la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación que compartían.

Ichigo entró en la sala donde había dejado a Rukia con su hermano. Rukia estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, moviendo los brazos de una lado a otro y hablando muy rápido. Se calló cuando vio que el chico y los otros shinigamis entraban a la sala.

-¡Ichigo, cuéntaselo, anda, que tu te sabes mejor la historia que yo!- Rukia dijo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su problema estaba resuelto.

"Maldita..." Ichigo miró a Byakuya. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Es más, ¿por qué tenía que decirle nada? Después de todo, la culpa era de Rukia, por hacer tanto teatro. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Más importante que eso, ¿por qué estás aquí?- en realidad, cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa (el último lugar en el que se habría imaginado encontrárselo), esa era la pregunta que le había querido hacer. Miró a Rukia y sonrió para sus adentros. Se le veía en el rostro una expresión realmente frustrada.

-En la sociedad de almas, quieren saber qué es lo que realmente sucedió en hueco mundo.

La expresión de Ichigo cambió. Las primeras palabras que acudieron a su boca fueron "No quiero decirlo", pero las mantuvo presas en su mente. Sería mejor decírselo. Pero estaba seguro que si hablaba de ello con alguien, retirarían todo apoyo posible para rescatar a Inoue.

-Kurosaki, responde. ¿Qué sucedió en hueco mundo?

Todos tenían sus ojos clavados en él. Era verdad, ninguno de ellos lo sabían. Rukia había querido preguntarlo muchas veces, pero en esos pocos días, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas.

El chico suspiró. Miró a los ojos a Kuchiki Byakuya, y supo que no marcharía de allí sin una respuesta. Se sentó en la silla más cercana. Podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes, como si estuviesen atravesando su mente, intentando llegar a sus recuerdos. Pero no podían. Tendría que contarlo él. Lanzó una última mirada hacia los demás.

-Cuando llegamos a hueco mundo... Nos encontramos con algo bastante diferente a lo que nosotros esperábamos... (n/a: para no poner una súper parrafada, pongo directamente lo más importante. Cuando entran en hueco mundo, ocurre lo mismo, hasta cuando se encuentran con Nell y los otros, que también aparecen, pero Rukia y Renji NO aparecen. Estando frente al castillo "Las Noches", empieza la historia).

--------------------

-Así que están aquí.- dijo Ishida, observando la imponente muralla que protegía la fortaleza en la que tendrían que entrar.- Va a ser difícil entrar por aquí

-No tanto.- el pequeño arrancar que los había guiado hasta aquel lugar se puso delante de ellos, señalando un pequeño sendero que parecía rodear el castillo.- Por aquí tan solo tardaríais tres días. ¡No tiene perdida!

-¡Pero no tenemos ese tiempo!-dijo Ichigo. -Tendremos que destruir la muralla.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nell los miró con pánico. Aquello era demasiado grave.- ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Ichigo, ignorando por completo lo que le decía Nell, se puso delante de la muralla, cogió su zampakutou y lanzó su poderoso ataque sobre ella. Entre las nubes de polvo que ocasionó, pudieron ver una gran brecha en la antes perfecta muralla del castillo.

-Adelante. De todas maneras, este camino ya era peligroso pata nosotros.- le dijo al arrancar.- Vosotros, ya no tenéis porqué acompañarnos. Ya habéis puesto en peligro vuestras vidas simplemente guiándonos hasta aquí. Será mejor que volváis.

Chad e Ishida entraron por la brecha que había creado Ichigo, mientras este se despedía de los arrancars. No les habían cogido tanta simpatía.

-¡Espera, Ichigo!- gritó Nell, mientras veía como su recién descubierto amigo se marchaba y se adentraba en un castillo donde siempre reinaba la oscuridad.

-¡Eh, Nell, ¿dónde vas?!- le preguntó uno de sus "hermanos", al ver que el pequeño se marchaba detrás de Ichigo.

-Voy tras él. Después de todo, a los ojos de Aizen-sama ya somos traidores. Y también...- Nell fijo la mirada hacia el lugar por el que Ichigo y sus compañeros se habían adentrado en la fortaleza.- estoy seguro de que si no voy tras él, no lo volveremos a ver.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguido de sus hermanos, que trataban de detenerlo.

(n/a: voy a resumir lo que pasó aquí de nuevo XD: cuando ya estuvieron todos juntos, corrieron, se encontraron con varios arrancars flojuchos, los derrotaron, pero se llevaron algunas heridas. Ichigo se enfrenta a Doldoni. Continuaron corriendo. Reunión de los arrancars, más o menos la misma que la que sale en el manga. Aizen bloquea a Grimmjow con su poder espiritual. Partimos de aquí).

-No tengas tanta prisa, Grimmjow. Ellos vendrán hacia nosotros. Tenemos dos cosas que ellos quieren. Y estoy seguro de que vienen a por la menos peligrosa.

-¿Se refiere a la humana, Aizen-sama?- Una arrancar de piel oscura y cabello rubio le miraba con respeto.

-Así es. Dejemos que vengan. Mientras podemos esperarles aquí pacientemente. Dejemos que vengan, que se acerquen a nosotros. Han entrado en nuestro terreno. Aquí, ellos son vulnerables. Además, custodiando el castillo hay arrancars que les pueden dar serios problemas...

--------------

Ichigo siguió corriendo, con Nell a sus espaldas y los demás siguiéndole a pocos pasos.

Iban callados. Simplemente corrían por los oscuros pasillos de "Las Noches". Sabían que sus enemigos estaban cerca, podían sentir su energía espiritual por todos lados.

Una de esas energías aumentó. Se estaba acercando. Rápido. Muy rápido.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, lo tenían delante de ellos. 

--------------

Era ya muy tarde, pero aun así, tenía que hablar con él. Había evitado aquel encuentro todo el tiempo que le fue posible, pero tenía que afrontarlo. Hablar con su padre era un prioridad.

-Hey, ne-chan, ¿qué le vas a decir a nuestro padre?- su hermano pequeño, Hiroshi, la miraba claramente divertido.

-Le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas que criajos como tú no podéis ni oír...jeje.- Yoruichi miraba a su hermano pequeño con orgullo. Ya no podía llamarle de esa manera, había crecido, se había convertido en un hombre, pero siempre seguiría siendo un niño pequeño a sus ojos.

-Está furioso contigo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no está furioso por tu huida de la sociedad de almas.- cambió su tono de voz, seguramente para hacer más llevadera la situación.- Eso ya se le pasó hace unos treinta años. Está furioso porque sabe que estás aquí, y no has ido a verle.

-Je, ese viejo, nunca cambiará. Ya me imaginaba algo así. Y tú, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? ¡Me fui de la sociedad de almas! ¡Abandone a mi familia y mi posición aquí!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- la miró seriamente durante un momento.- ¡Respiré aliviado cuando supe que te habías ido!

Ambos rieron. Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos, hasta llegar a las puertas de una amplia sala.

-Suerte, ne-chan.

Simplemente le sonrió. Se despidieron con la mano.

Yoruichi abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una severa mirada que la observaba detenidamente.

-Así que por fin te has dignado a visitar a tu padre, ¿eh, Yoruichi?

---------------

Hiroshi no quería dejarla sola. Sabía que su padre no la soltaría en varias horas. Una de sus aficiones favoritas era hablar. Salió de los terrenos de la casa, fuera de los jardines. Le gustaba pasear solo por la noche. Se veían cosas muy interesantes.

Pasó al lado de una fuente. La miró un momento, y decidió sentarse en el borde.

Miró al agua. Era cristalina, se podía ver reflejada en ella todas las estrellas. También vio su rostro. Lo miró detenidamente. Sí, definitivamente se parecía a su hermana.

Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Miró otra vez el agua cristalina de la fuente y, a su lado, vio un rostro terriblemente pálido. Un rostro que además portaba media máscara de hollow.


End file.
